Letters During the War
by ladyfreque
Summary: What happened to the Pony Express Riders after the series ended? This is part 2 of the story started in Printers Daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Letters During the War  
Chapter 1

 **(Author's Note: This is part 2 of the story I started in Printers Daughter. It would be useful to read it first. That story ended with the end of the series. I'm using letters as a means to tell this part of the story. Letters that would have ended up in the notebook that Ike used to start the story of the romance between Buck and Maggie. I will be sticking to real history as opposed to what happened in the series. Enjoy!**

 **earth dragon: I tend to take the series writers view on Jesse James. I think his time with the Express was pivotal for him. He could have chosen a better path, but instead he chose to return home and down that dark path. He was a nasty piece of work, but he might have been redeemable, despite the pressure on him by family. Rosemary Burke was clearly out of her mind with her need for revenge. I don't like her as a character, and since she doesn't appear in James Hickok's life, she'll be gone. A note on Noah's attempt to enlist-while there were all black regiments, Orbach could not have accepted Noah into his regiment. Noah's best chance at fighting in the war would have been to travel back East and to enlist with said black troops. Seems crazy to us now.)**

Late September, 1861  
Minnesota

Dear Buck,

I am sorry I haven't written sooner. Getting ready and starting the semester took way too much time.

Please, tell me how things are going! We don't get a lot of news here. I'm going to ask my father to send me the newspaper so at least we have some real news instead of the rumors.

I've only been here for a while, but I'm starting to get a feel for the situation and the students and staff. The school is located in the middle of what is called the Dakota reservation. The elders here signed away (last year) most of their lands and agreed to settle on a 20 mile wide, 150 mile long stretch of the Upper Minnesota River. The nearest government agency is the Lower Sioux or Redwood Agency. The property was well thought out. We have 3 one room school houses. There are also two houses on the property. There are some storage buildings and a large barn. Most of the staff lives in the two houses.

The goal is to educate, train (for live in white society), and to make the children into followers of Christ. Some of what we do is good. Unfortunately there is no understanding of the Native culture, or any desire to know. The children are forced to learn English and to only speak it, which inhibits understanding.

I teach the younger students in the morning. The older students are learning white occupations in the morning, while it is cooler. The boys mostly work with the animals and are learning to farm. Those that show aptitude are taught carpentry, blacksmithing, etc. The older girls are taught how to cook, clean, and sew the white way. The "better" of the older girls are allowed to live in the two houses as unpaid maids and cooks assistants. The Indian part of me is appalled by most of this.

I am concerned about the families of my students. I will write more about that another day.

Know that I love you and will write again soon,

your Maggie

 **(Author's note: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I wanted to get this story started. The Dakota reservation on the Upper Minnesota River was real, as was what is going to happen. The school is not, though it is similar to church schools of the period. Let me know what you think.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Letters During the War  
Chapter 2

 **(Author's note: As promised, a bit of reality inserted into the story. The real William F. Cody spent the first part of his Army career in the West-often chasing down Indians who had left their Reservations.)**

Late Sept. 1861

(from Buck)

Dearest Maggie,

Life has finally settled down here. For now. Majors and Wadell haven't set a date yet, but we all know the Pony Express is closing. With so many of us gone, those of us remaining are doing a lot of runs. Every time I wonder, will this will be my last run?

Before I tell you news about the rest, I have some good news. More and more Express stations and rest stops are being closed-especially those on rented sites. Since Majors and Wadell own the Rock Creek station it is being used as a collection point for the Express property-most especially the horses! Teaspoon said that, if he can, he will give me first pick of the horses when we do close down. It will take some of the money from my father, but I think it's a good investment. Most of the horses will probably be sold to the Army.

The increased horses have temporarily solved a problem for the Kid and Lou. Like me, the Kid has been doing a lot of runs. We're too short staffed to take care of the extra horses, so Teaspoon hired Lou. He said that she had proven herself to be, "An individual with good character who is more than able to help with the job." There is possibly news on what they will do next, but I will let them tell you in their own letter.

And what about Jimmie? Well, he's still with us for now. He took some time off to escort Mrs. Burke to Salina where she wants to restart her late husbands work. We weren't sure he'd come back. He told me after wards that Rosemary really wanted him to step into her late husbands shoes, and he just couldn't do that. So for now he's still riding for the Pony Express. He's thinking he will probably follow Cody into the Army at some point. He told me to send you his love. He says he's not much at letter writing.

We don't see much of Cody. He's too busy scouting for the Army. As far as Teaspoon's concerned, Cody's no longer an Express Rider. He still comes by when the Army is back in the area. He eats our food, teases us, etc. I miss him.

Your school sounds interesting. I will be curious to hear what you think of how it works. Could similar ideas be used in a better way? I'm thinking of our own home in the future. I am concerned about the reservation you are on. A narrow strip of land along a river for the Lakota? They're warriors, not farmers! Is anyone teaching them how to be farmers or how to survive on that land?

Please write often. I will write back when I can. I think I'm spending more time in the saddle than at home. Your family sends their love. Now that they have your address I'm sure they will be writing to you as well.

love,  
Buck

(to Maggie from Cody)

Dear Maggie,

Greetings from William F. Cody, currently on loan as a scout to the United States Army. Sounds exciting, doesn't it? The reality is that being a scout is worse than being a Pony Express rider. More riding, more danger, and I haven't seen a pretty girl in weeks!

It doesn't look like I'll be getting back to Rock Creek any time soon. They've got us chasing Indians back to their reservations-mostly down in Indian Territory. Don't tell Buck please, but I've been chasing down Kiowa lately. No sign of his brother, Red Bear luckily. I don't like it. I should be back East in the real fighting. Instead I'm chasing Indians and Rebels back home. If it stays like this I'm going to get a transfer East. Captain Orbach says he understands

For now the address you sent this to is good. Please give my regards to everyone.

William F. Cody

(From Lou to Maggie)

Dear Maggie,

I am so glad that Buck gave us your address. I have been missing you so much. I didn't realize how much I would miss having a friend my own age around.

A lot has been going on since you left. The Pony Express will be closing soon. Some stations are closing already. And there are less and less riders available. Since the Rock Creek Station was owned outright by Majors and Waddell, they are using it as a collection point for Express property. Mostly that means the horses. Seems like almost every day a few more horses show up. Teaspoon knew the remaining guys couldn't take care of all of them, so he hired me. It's been good work and I've been glad to have it.

Kid and I have been doing a lot of thinking about what to do next. I finally got the Kid to give up his notion to go back to Virginia. That's his home, but he doesn't have anyone there anymore. And I don't want him caught up in that War!

Teaspoon said he had an idea, and sure enough a few weeks after you left Marshal Sam Cain and his wife Emma came into Rock Creek. They were on their way to Scotts Bluff, a growing town near the Nebraska/Colorado border. Part of the Express route west went through near there. After visiting with all of us for a few days Sam offered Kid the job of deputy Marshall out there. I could have kissed Sam!

Our plan, once the Pony Express is officially closed, is to go back to St. Joe. to pick up my sister and brother. Once we get them squared away we'll go west out to Scotts Bluff. I've been spending time with Rachel lately. Once we pick up my sister and brother, somebody will have to be able to cook and clean clothes. Especially if Kid's busy learning to be a lawman.

Please write me soon and let me know about your life up in Minnesota.

your friend,  
Louise


	3. Chapter 3

Letters During the War  
Chapter 3

 **(Author's note: And here we have the official end of the Pony Express. Most everyone is starting to go their own way. What about the rest? Well, keep reading…)**

October 1861

Dear Buck,

It was good to hear from you. I am slowly settling down in my job. I have taken my time, but I am finally beginning to use sign language in class. I wanted to be careful that there were no students that would tell my superiors that I was "talking in Indian language." It has made a difference already. Because I can communicate with them in a way they understand, they are able to express more clearly what their problems are. English is not an easy language to learn! And most of my students trust me more.

The situation with the families is not good. The reservation has been divided into townships and plots, with each Native family getting a plot. There is no training and it is not planting season anyway. Because they cannot go beyond the allotted area, the local game is becoming thin. Unless the U.S. government sends their promised payments and/or food, I think there will be hunger. My fellow teachers are concerned as well and we have started trying to raise funds.

The war news you sent me is not good. The stories from the Battle of Bull Run last July are sadly tragic. I cannot believe that the socialites of Washington, D.C. were so foolish as to drive out in their buggies to watch the battle. I think they honestly thought that the Union forces would rout the Southern troops and the war would be over in a day. I almost wish I could have seen their faces when the battle came close to them and they had to flee. Almost. Foolish, foolish people.

It sounds like, since then, the War has been back and forth, with neither side really making any real progress. I think the people that said the War would last a while were right. What a horrible thing!

I did hear from my family. With almost no male help available, Father is making Lizzie help out at the print shop. Liz is spending time with her Mother-in-law. I think she wants her to free Lizzie from working. Father is busy and not looking forward to when you leave.

I also heard from Cody. He's not happy with being forced to stay out west. He want to be back East where the fighting (and the glory) is. I expect we will hear he has transferred before too long.

I'm busy and I like my students and co-workers. I miss you, but I'm in a good place for now.

much love,  
Maggie

Oct. 27, 1861

Dear Maggie,

Yesterday the last run for the Pony Express went through. The Kid was the last rider from our station. It was only right. It was a bittersweet moment. I wrote a story about it for your father. We all went from just kids, really, to adults. I was a bitter young man, kept from disaster only by my friend Ike. I do wish Ike could have been here today. Jimmie was a young punk, heading towards an early gunfighters grave. Cody was, well, Cody. He's still as cocky as ever, but he's grown up some. We all have.

It was strange. None of us wanted the last ride to come, but we're all ready for our lives to move on. I purchased the best of the Express horses that I felt I could. I've been concerned about how to get our horses west, so I found a couple of the wranglers from other stations that are willing to come with me. They may not come all the way to Pierre's Hole with me, but it will help.

A funny thing happened last night. I went out to my holy place to pray and to talk to Ike. I do that sometimes. While I was there I realized that I wasn't alone. Out from the brush came my brother, Red Bear. He had a small group of warriors with him. He told me that the U.S. army has been making live to tough for our people. Most of them are now down in Indian Territory. He and his little band of warriors couldn't force themselves to go there and live in the dust. So they came North to look for a little respite while they figure out what to do next. They offered to come with us to Wyoming. They'll be my "hidden" guards. I couldn't ask for better. That takes a lot of worry off my mind.

I plan on leaving soon. I want to be safely on our new land, or at least close, before winter really sets in. I probably won't be writing again until I reach Wyoming Territory. You can write to me at Pierre's Hole, Wyoming Territory. That's the nearest settlement I know of to where I want to go. I'll stop there to check for mail.

Stay safe and know I love you,  
Buck

Dear Maggie,

Buck nagged me enough that I'm finally writing to you. I'm still in Rock Creek, though I don't know for how long. I'm pretty sure that Buck told you that I did come back from escorting Rosemary Burke back to Salina, Kansas. I love that woman a lot, but it turns out she really doesn't feel the same way about me. Her real love is "The Cause." I suspect any man, even her late husband, would play second fiddle to that. Rosemary tried to talk me into taking over Isiah's organization, but I just couldn't do it. I believe strongly that slavery is wrong, but all that yelling that Kid, Teaspoon, and I have done have led me to understand (after I cooled down), that there is more to this War than just slavery.

These long runs I've been on have given me a lot of time to think. I've decided that now that the Pony Express is shut down, I am going to enlist on the side of the Union. I know I've got a temper, so I've got to keep that in mind. I know I'm not going to be a common foot soldier. I've spent too much time in the saddle the last few year to do that much walking. I talked to Captain Orbach about it, and he is willing to write me a letter of recommendation. He knows of some Companies who could use me as a Scout, or even a Teamster. I think I'd be comfortable doing either. One thing I learned from Teaspoon is that I don't need to prove myself. I'm having a hard enough time dealing with the reputation I do have.

I would like to hear from you from time to time. Once I have a new address I'll send it to you.

Your friend,  
Jimmie Hickok


	4. Chapter 4

Letters During the War  
Chapter 4

 **(Authors note: Finally closing down the Pony Express! Now we are really moving into areas not in the original series.**

 **earth dragon: The First Battle of Bull Run was the only battle I know of that had spectators. It was located in Virginia, fairly close to Washington, D.C. It was a real wake up call to most Northerners that the war was not going to be over soon. The real causes were complex-slavery was only one of the reasons. And yes, many Americans didn't understand the real reasons-they only knew what the propaganda of the time told them. A lot of high emotions on both sides, but not always a lot of intelligent understanding.)**

Mid November 1861

Dear Maggie,

Greetings from St. Josephs! Teaspoon finally got enough taken care of so that we could head out. We were finally able to get my brother and sister out of the orphanage. My little brother has gotten so tall! He's going to be a man before I know it! We've been sending each other letters the last year, so it's easier. I think my brother sees Kid as a father figure, which is real useful.

While we were in St. Joe we picked up a wagon-it's hard to travel with children with just horses. That gives us more options in camping too. We also spent some of our money on clothes for the kids, as well as other supplies. We already know that some stuff, like flour will be more expensive the further west we go.

So it looks like we are about ready to head to our new home. I'm looking forward to being settled again. I don't know when we'll see you again, but at least we're headed in the right direction!

Your friend,  
Louise

Late November 1861

Dear Maggie,

This note is from Teaspoon and I. Everyone's gone off now, even Kid and Lou. It is strange, but we finally got the last of the Pony Express property sold off. Even the property here in Rock Creek. The new owners move in tomorrow. It was so strange packing up everything.

Teaspoon looked over at me and said, "Well, everybody else is gone. I guess I'll head down to Texas tomorrow. He had finally made up his mind! I told him that was fine, but how did he plan on us getting there?

"I hadn't planned on you coming down with me." he admitted. I proceeded to give him what for, letting him know that he wasn't leaving town without me. Teaspoon just got this goofy grin on his face. I guess he didn't want to leave without me after all.

This War has been a constant source of aggravation to Teaspoon. He knows he's too old and too beat up to actually be part of the fighting, but he feels strongly about protecting Texas. Good Lord! He's a former Texas Ranger! Of course he wants to protect Texas. But how?

I think that was why he was so non committal about where he was going next. If something out West here had come up, he might have taken it. But instead, a few weeks ago he got a letter from an old Texas friend. It seems the Texas legislature is seriously considering reactivating the Rangers. They feel there is a need for the Rangers to protect Texas, especially from the Comanche and other Indian groups that have been acting up lately. Teaspoon has been asked to come down and train new Rangers if the politicians do approve the return of the Rangers. Teaspoon is tickled pink by all this.

So tomorrow we're going to head south. We'd appreciate it, as you write the others, to tell them where we're going. Until we get a more permanent address, send mail to us care of the Postmaster in Austin.

Much love,  
Rachel

Early December  
Upper Minnesota River

Dear Buck,

I'm hoping you will have already arrived in Wyoming territory by the time this arrives. I miss you a lot. But it is good that our trails are what they are for now.

I have heard from Lou and Rachel. Lou and the Kid have picked up her siblings. They're on their way to Join Marshall Cain. She sounds happy. Rachel and Teaspoon have ended their work with the Pony Express. He didn't get any job offers out west, so they're heading down to Austin, Texas. Rachel thinks Teaspoon might get a job helping train new Teas Rangers.

Despite my parents wishes that I return home for the Christmas holiday, I am staying here. Most of us are. Food supplies are slowly coming in from our efforts, which is a good thing, since the U.S. government hasn't followed through on their promises.

We are starting on Christmas projects with the children. They are not allowed to use traditional designs, but we are teaching the younger ones to sew small things. I think a lot want to make doll clothes for younger siblings. The older girls are making more practical items like shawl and such. We are encouraging them to make items that will bring warmth.

So far the weather has been mild. We've been warned that the really cold, snowy weather will show up in January and February. Unless a miracle happens, the Moon of Crying Children will live up to its name.

My thoughts are with you and the adventures you are having. I am so looking forward to finally seeing the property you are going to find. Part of me thinks it is wrong to own land. Land needs to be cared for, not tamed. What we have in mind will work with that.

I will be thinking about you over Christmas. I hope we don't have many more apart.

love,  
Maggie


	5. Chapter 5

Letters During the War  
Chapter 5

 **(Author's note: Once again, I do not own any of the characters found in The Young Riders. This is part 2 of a story I started in Printers Daughter. Thank you for your kind words. This is a fun story to research and write.)**

Christmas 1861

Wyoming Territory

Dear Maggie,

Well, we made it here safely before winter really hit. Barely. The horses all made it and are fine. I'm fine too. We mostly kept to less used trails, but still ran into some trouble. As soon as we left Rock Creek I told my wranglers about Red Bear and his men. Surprisingly, the wranglers were glad for the additional help.

We didn't hit any problems until we were about a week out. A small group of men thought they could take this horse herd from a small group of wranglers. They hadn't counted on the small group of Kiowa warriors who had been watching the rustlers for a while. In a way, it was the Indians coming to the rescue of the cowboys. Made me laugh.

And that was the way most of the trip went. We avoided the larger settlements and moved as quickly as we could. The wranglers and the Kiowa got to know each other eventually and some friendships were formed. I was happy to see both wranglers and Kiowa loosing prejudices. I have a lot of stories to tell you once we are back together.

But we did make it here to Pierre's Hole. It's on the west side of the Teton mountain range. It's not a town, really it's just a former rendezvous site for trappers. "Beaver Dick" Leigh is currently running what amounts to a trading post in the area. He's also what passes for local Marshall, land agent, and postmaster. So send all future mail to me through him.

We arrived just ahead of a good snow storm. Leigh is giving us shelter. He said there are several box canyons like what we want on the east side of the Tetons. It also used to be a big trapping area. Davy Jackson, John Colter and others are known to have lived and trapped in the area. What we've seen is really beautiful.

Leigh is looking at the maps and pointing out some areas we might want to look at once the storm passes. The horses can stay at his place while Red Bear, Charley, and I go look at sites.

Hopefully I'll be writing again soon with the news that I've found our land.

With much love,  
Buck

January 1862

Dear Maggie,

Jimmie here. I got some time, so I thought I'd write again. I guess I did ok at being a teamster, because they just made me a wagon master. I mean it's an honor and all, but if something goes wrong, I'm the one to blame. Really it means the army found someone smart enough (and dumb enough) to organize the wagons and how and where they go. It's interesting work, but real important. Most of the time, if my wagons don't get through, there are Union soldiers that don't get food or ammo, or all sorts of stuff.

I wanted to be a teamster because it was something I knew I could do-after all, I've done it before I joined up with the Pony Express. But mostly I liked the idea of not being "Wild Bill." Of just being Jimmy, one of the wagon drivers. I guess it was good while it lasted.

Cody sent me a note. At first he was telling me about all the beautiful women he was meeting and such. Then he told me that the truth of the matter was that he was putting too many hours in the saddle chasing down Indians. And he is getting real sick of it. he did say that Buck's brother, Red Bear is out of the area. You can pass that on to Buck if you want. I think he's like to know that his kin is safe for now.

I hope you had a good Christmas. Mine was merry, despite the circumstances. My sister and her family sent me a package, which cheered me up a lot. Sure do wish I could see my nephew again.

You stay safe. We're hearing that tribes all over are being upset at how they're being treated.

Your friend,  
Jimmie

late January 1862

Dear Maggie,

Kid said he'd write the next letter, but well, he's been busy, so I guess I'd better. Winter has hit with a fury here near Scotts Bluff. But we're settled in and doing alright.

Scotts Bluff is not what we expected. It's not a town. It's barely a settlement. Scotts Bluff is the name of the big rock-bluff-near us. It's a key landmark on a new part of the Emigrant Trail. This is the cutoff that goes through Mitchell Pass. Our settlement is on the east side of the pass. We have a trading post, what passes for a saloon during emigrant season (and whenever teamsters come through), a few empty buildings, and our two houses. No school.

The road and surrounding area get real busy (or at least we're told) during the warm months of the year. But right now it's real empty. If a snowstorm is bad enough it closes the pass. Sam and Kid are spending the time when the weather doesn't close us in riding through the area and getting used to it. Emma is teaching school while I work on caring for the animals and fixing our places. I'm teaching my brother how to fix things. Emma's teaching all of us how to cook.

It is really beautiful here. But it's also lonely. I know the area will be full of people come late spring, but for now-it's real quiet. We're not used to that. My siblings are used to an orphanage full of noisy kids. Kid and I are used to sharing a bunkhouse with the rest of the riders. I hate to tell you this Maggie, but most of them snored, even Buck.

I know that Kid needs time on this job before he can move on, so I'm not complaining too much. Actually the kids are doing enough for me. I'm not sure I can take another winter here. But, we'll see.

You take care. We do get mail when the wagons roll through, so please write! I enjoy hearing about your life. Has Buck found your ranch land yet? Have you heard from Cody or Jimmie yet? We got a short note from Rachel.

your friend,  
Louise

Dear Buck,

I was so glad to hear you had made it to Wyoming Territory safely! I admit I prayed a lot. I'll be waiting with a great deal of impatience for your next letter.

Life here continues. We are in real winter. The government has not come through with their promised help, as we had expected. Mr. Banks, who works with the older boys and teaches some of the practical classes, set aside the normal curriculum and started teaching the boys how to build a house. He knew that with the destruction of much of the buffalo teepees there would be inadequate housing this winter for the natives. Since the Indians were given their allotted land, they were supposed to build themselves white houses. Of course, wood, nails, and other supplies were not given, except for the Peace Chief. So Mr. Banks started there. Before the first snow they had put together a basic house. It doesn't have a proper chimney, but it's good enough. The chief, of course, has several families sharing the house with his own.

The Indian agent has promised us that there will be lumber and such in the spring, enough to build several more houses. I'll believe it when I see it. Until then, we have taken such orphans as we have room for into our homes.

There was some news from Texas recently about Cynthia Ann Parker. This was the Texas woman who was captured as a child and recently recaptured by the whites and returned to her white family. Every time I hear of a captive returned to the whites I always pray for them. It is so hard to return to a life you, at best, barely remember! She's older than I am, so she had a husband and children. She was able to bring her young daughter with her, but her older boys are safely with the Comanche. The news is that the Texas legislature has given her land there in Texas and a pension. I guess that's because her family was well known in the Texas military. Of course, what the government gives with one hand, takes away with the other. Mrs. Parker was declared to be unfit to take care of her own affairs (well, she does live in Texas!), so she is under the guardianship of a brother. Sometimes it is hard to be a white woman and to watch how we are mistreated by those who are supposedly taking care of us.

I did hear from Jimmie. He's now the wagon master. I don't think he's happy. Kid and Lou aren't happy either. His new job is out in the middle of nowhere-by a pass on the Immigrant Trail. Very cold and lonely during the winter and they're not really used to that. Jimmie passed on a message from Cody. The army has figured out that Red Bear and his small band are no longer in the area and have stopped looking for him.

I'm fine. We have less students, especially during storms, but I remain busy. I miss you a lot.

love,  
Maggie


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Letters During the War

 **(Author's note: The location of Buck's ranch is based on reality. It is beautiful country.. It would have been located just north east of modern day Jackson Hole, along the highway leading to Yellowstone National Park. We don't know where the real William F. Cody was for most of 1862. Somewhere west of the active fighting. The battles of Apache Canyon ( March 26, 1862), New Mexico and Glorieta Pass, New Mexico (March 28, 1862) did occur. They involved about 2,500 men and the Union forces were able to keep the Confederates from taking over the gold and silver fields of the west (amongst other things). Cody never bragged about having been there, so he probably wasn't, but I like that it could have occurred.)**

Wyoming Territory  
February 1862

Dear Maggie,

I am a happy man. The only thing that would make me happier would be having you with me.  
We have a ranch. Leigh took Red Bear, Rawhide (one of our wranglers), and I up to look at several canyons. When we reached the entrance of the 3rd one I knew we were home.

It is a large box canyon, really a small valley that has only one apparent entrance. It is just off the road to the holy lands of the Yellowstone. Beautiful country. Plenty of water. Game around. It's a little bit sheltered from blizzards, which is a good thing.

I took some time to pray. While I was doing that an elk took off running across the meadow. Red Bear commented that it seemed a good omen to him that my namesake would show up while I was seeking wisdom.

Back at Pierre's Hole I took care of the white man's paperwork and as strange as it seems, I am now the owner of that canyon. Well, homestead owner, but I think we will not have a problem fulfilling the requirements of the law. I bought more supplies and make more plans.

We drove the horses out to our canyon. Red Bear and his men were willing to stay a bit longer, but I could tell they were wanting to head south. I also managed to keep 3 of the 4 wranglers I started with. I named Rawhide to be my foreman for now. You will like Rawhide. He's old, but as tough as his name. He's been in this territory before-as a trapper and scout. When the fur trade died out he headed easy and somehow ended up working for the Pony Express. I met him when he was running one of the resupply stations. He knows men and horses. And how to keep both alive in the Tetons.

Our first shelters were pretty primitive-mostly brush. That wouldn't be good enough this deep into winter. So Red Bear and I went with Leigh to the nearby Nez Pierce village. Red Bear is well known, even this far north. I was introduced to the tribal elders. It took a while, but I eventually convinced them that I am Indian at heart. My goal was to raise horses and a family, while providing a place of learning for Indians. And that I intend to help preserve the holy lands. At least I convinced them enough to not have them kill me and to even help.

Coming back with us were some Nez Pierce horses-and they are beautiful! Also some buffalo hides for housing. A small group of women and braves came too. We need the women to organize our camp, cook, etc. The head woman is a recent widow. She is of high enough status that she is free to choose what she will do next. She's also very good at organizing the rest.

The rest of the Kiowa had killed a couple of buffalo while we were gone. Before I knew it, the women had shooed all of us away and had gotten to work. That buffalo stew was some of the best I've had in a long time! Our housing situation improved right away too. The women had brought hides that were ready, and once we created the lodge poles, we had proper shelter.

About a week after that Red Bear and most of his men left. It was time for them to go home and seek their fate there. But not all of them. One of his under leaders seems to have struck up a relationship with the Nez Pierce widow. Two lonely people finding each other. It was fun to watch.

Since then we've been busy, getting the ranch organized and staying safe in bad weather. We plan to breed the mares, and break the mustangs we get. Soon I plan to go back to Leigh's and order more supplies. I have to build a permanent shelter for the Homestead rules, so I guess I'd better plan on doing that. I'll mail this letter then.

Please stay safe. I miss you.

love,  
Buck

Austin, Texas

Dear Maggie,

It was good to hear from you. Thank you for catching us up on what's happening with some of the others. I know it's hard for mail to get through these days.

Life here is not what we expected. No revival of the Texas Rangers. Our expenses are currently being paid by former Rangers who are doing well financially. But even though Teaspoon will no get his dream, he has been asked to train troops getting ready for the War. I think he's going to do it. But he's not entirely sure it's the right thing to do. It's complicated.

I miss life in Rock Creek. I miss all of you.

Please keep writing.  
love, Rachel

April 2, 1862

New Mexico Territory

Dear Maggie,

I haven't been very good at writing lately, sorry. Mostly I've been too busy. I went from Denver to where I'm at in New Mexico Territory in 14 days-probably about 400 miles or so. Made me miss the shorter Pony Express runs.

We just had what the brass is calling an important set of battles out here. We had a lot of Texas boys trying to put New Mexico and points west into Confederate hands. That would have been bad for the Union. I was glad to hear that Teaspoon is not fighting. That would have been so hard. It's hard enough to think about dealing with soldiers he's trained.

I'm getting really tired of the fighting out west. Jimmie and I are talking about transferring to a unit that's more active with the real fighting..

Please keep me posted as to what everyone else is doing.

Your friend,  
William F. Cody


	7. Chapter 7

Letters During the War  
Chapter 7

 **(authors note: I have more viewers for this than for the parent story, "Printers Daughter." I'm not sure how I feel about that. But I am glad there are folks wanting to hear my perspective on how the story should have ended. If anyone is curious about people, places, or events I write about, look them up! I'm trying to stay reasonably accurate about the world these lovely characters live in. This is a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer.)**

Early spring 1862  
Upper Minnesota River

Dear Buck,

Such exciting and happy news! The rest of it sounds good too. Dreams are coming true! Spring is finally starting to arrive here. Hopefully no more snow. We're trying to teach basic farming, but it's slow going. The folks that did get a crop in last year reported very poor luck. The Dakota here may have to rely on raising cattle. There is still much hunger and the Indian Agent promises help from the U.S. government.

But, on to happier news. I got a letter from my mother recently. It seems my sister actually had the nerve to approach her mother-in-law about having to work for father. And even asked to come live with the Mayor's family! That venerable woman gave my sister a real dressing down, calling her foolish and childish among other things. She even stated that she would threaten my sister's social status if she didn't start growing up and acting her place. Part of me wishes I could have been there. Mother says that it was a much needed slap in the face for Lizzie. She may finally grow up.

Lizzie's husband and his unit have finished their basic training. He wrote a humorous article on his experiences for Father. If he can continue to write that well, father plans to publish more. Nathan's unit is headed east to engage in real fighting. Scary times. A lot of people are spending more time in prayer.

My school is going well. I do love my students. The other teachers now know that I am using sign, but they are seeing the positive effects of it, so no reports are going out to headquarters. The other elementary teacher is having me teach her. Communication is so key to explaining white concepts to children raised on the plains.

Please keep me informed as to how things are going. Don't get too fond of that woman's buffalo stew. I make a good buffalo stew myself!

I miss you.  
love, Maggie

April 15, 1862  
Rock Creek, Nebraska

Dear Maggie,

Everything is fine here. I wanted to send you a quick note about the War.

Do not read the dispatches about the Battle of Shiloh. Don't even read newspaper articles if you can void it. Shiloh was a blood bath. Here are the bare facts:

The Union forces, under Grant and Buell (estimated 63,000 troops) faced Confederate leaders Johnston and Beauregard (a little over 40,000 troops) in southwest Tennessee. It was the bloodiest two days of fighting in our country's history. Both sides had over 10,000 men killed, wounded, captured, or missing. The missing are probably dead.

Nathan's unit was nowhere near the fighting, thank God! But it is still a very sad day for our country.

love from,  
your Father

late April  
Wyoming Territory

Dear Maggie,

I miss you. Every time I walk or ride around the ranch I find things I want to show you, or to talk to you about. I keep telling myself, soon. The pregnant mares have all safely given birth to good foals. We've been breaking the new horses. The army wants them by summer. I don't have a lot this year, but it will be a good start. I may go talk to the Nez Pierce and see if they want to sell me a few.

The supplies I ordered in February just arrived. The Homestead Act requires I put up at least one building, so we're getting ready to start. I'm torn between a house for us and a barn. I can almost hear you telling me to build the barn-the horses need shelter for the worst of the winter, and so does the feed and stuff. So I guess I'll probably build the barn first. The local Natives are fascinated by the building plans. Building with lumber and nails is new to them and they are excited to be part of the process. I guess we'll have a barn raising after all. I wish you could be there.

Your father keeps me up to date on the War news. The Battle of Shiloh was horrible. As far as I know, no one we know was there. The land itself must be weeping for these battles of brother verses brother. I did hear from both Jimmie and Cody recently. Jimmie is still serving as a wagon master, but it sounds like he's drinking. I hope he stays alright. Cody is bored stiff, except when people are shooting at him. Although he complained about it, I think he was happy to be involved in those battles in New Mexico Territory. Knowing him, he's probably writing down his "great exploits." No word from Teaspoon or Rachel, but due to the War, I'm not surprised.

You be careful. With much of the army busy fighting each other, local natives are taking advantage of a little more freedom. In your case, hungry Indians often means angry Indians. Keep your ears open and get out of there if you need to.

much love,  
Buck.


	8. Chapter 8

Letters During the War  
Chapter 8

( **Author's Note: Another chapter very fast. Enjoy. My life is about to get a bit chaotic. I have to move, again, and since I don't know where yet, I don't know what internet access I've have for a while. The next chapter should be exciting.)**

Early May 1862  
Wyoming Territory

Dear Maggie,

Will you be coming home this summer? I will be bringing some horses to Fort Kearney to sell in about a month or so. I was hoping to visit Rock Creek to visit you. Once we sell the horses I'm going to send the other wranglers home with some supplies. I need to buy paint and other supplies and it's really hard to carry that by horse. So, we're buying a wagon.

Take care and I hope to see you soon.

Your Buck

June 1862  
Scotts Bluff, Nebraska

Maggie,

It's finally my turn to write. Lou has been so busy that I figured that I had better. I reckon she told you about how quiet it was here last winter. The only excitement we had was the winter storms, and when the freight wagons came through. The freight wagons are interesting. We get them going east and west through the pass. Usually they only stopped briefly before getting back underway. But if there was a storm we might have their company for a few days. Mostly they were good folks, but a lot of them were on the rugged side. There are woman teamsters too. Lou said that if she hadn't met me she might have done that for a job once the Pony Express was ended.

Mostly the teamsters are no problem, but occasionally we get some that want to drink. Either they bring their own, or somehow buy some (probably from one of the Trader's kin). As long as they aren't causing any problems, we let them be. But often enough, in the winter, they'd get so drunk we'd have to put them into the bunkhouse which doubles as our jail. Mostly to keep them from freezing to death and to keep everything else safe. In the morning we bring them coffee, let them out and point them in the direction of their wagons. I'm not too sure how sobered up some of them were, but they always seem to be able to get their animals back in harness and before too long the group of them would be underway again.

But once the snow stopped and spring started, everything changed. Our quiet little settlement was suddenly swamped with people heading west. There were religious folks, farmers, men with trades, and every kind of criminal you could think of. Suddenly we were so busy there was no way either of us could take a day off. We even deputized Lou.

Mostly it was just this sea of people that never seemed to stop. Our job was to keep the pass open and to try to keep crime down. Lou told me to tell you this story: Recently we had a wagon load of women working their way west. They were singers, dancers, and just generally saloon girls. They wanted to stop a day or two at our settlement to work, but we told them to keep going. Not something we wanted to expose the children to.

We deal with a lot of theft. Some of the travelers would even go into our houses to try to steal stuff. I saw Emma chasing one out of her house with a broom one day until I rescued him.

Here at Scotts Bluff we also see a lot of Mormon immigrants. We're not seeing any more of the push cart groups. They apparently stopped that around 1860. Strange idea. There's a grave for one of them, Rebecca Winters, who died up here from cholera in 1852. We still see some of that, so we try to keep our children away from the travelers. With Lou's brother it's nigh on impossible. Lou told me that I wasn't to even consider joining the Mormons. She said I could barely handle the one wife I had. Taking on a second wife was out of the question. And she is so right.

The worst, so far, was when we had a group of army deserters come through. I'm not saying which side, 'cause I expect we'll see deserters from the other side before too long. Being newly self freed, they were determined to go west, robbing, killing, and causing pain all the way.

Once we smelled them coming (and believe me, they smelled worse than most trappers I've met), we sent all the women and children to be with Emma at her place. We sent Lou with full weapons and ammo.

Two of the deserters went looking for the white women. They found Lou. They didn't survive the experience. My wife is amazing. I think Lou's coolness under attack impressed her little brother too. Sam and I took care of the rest of them. Three of them survived. The trader sent one of his sons east with a note from us to the nearest lawman. Neither of the two of us could leave to transport our newest prisoners. And they had some crimes to answer for. While we were waiting we had them dig graves for their comrades who didn't survive. Seemed reasonable.

It's only June and we've already gone through all this. We're beginning to understand why they wanted a Marshall and a deputy out here. Lou and I have been talking about it and we're pretty sure we want to be out of here before next spring. We might be convinced to go through another winter, but then we're gone. Maybe someplace closer to where Buck is and you will be.

I'd better get this off. We've got a supply wagon train heading east and I want to give it to them tonight before they leave tomorrow early.

You take care and I know Buck loves and misses you.

your friend,  
Kid

Late June 1862  
Upper Minnesota River

Dear Buck,

I am so sorry, but I am not going back to Rock Creek this summer. Most of the staff is gone, but I'm here with the head master and two other teachers-Mr. Banks and Miss Ellis. I think you remember me writing about Mr. Banks and the building projects. This summer he's working on more of that-and teaching how to care for cows. Miss Ellis is very sweet and all the children love her. She's working with the older girls, teaching them white ways of cooking and cleaning. It seems strange to me, but they're having fun. I'm helping a new group of students whose families just moved onto the reservation. It is hoped that with my unique communication skills and background that I can help these new students assimilate easier.

I also think they asked me to stay because I can communicate with the natives. Troubles have increased. No violence, but some of the braves are heading off the lands to hunt and such. The U.S. government tends to take a dim view of that. And the promised supplies are still not here.

From where I am, I can almost hear you yelling at me to get out of here. Yet I cannot. I have two hearts for a reason. If I can bring peace between my two peoples, I have to try. Yes, I am being careful and watching what is going on. I am keeping an emergency travel bag packed and I have urged the others to do as well. I am praying that all this blows over and that school can return in the fall.

I miss you.

Your Maggie


	9. Chapter 9

Letters During the War  
Chapter 9

 **(Author's note: For me, this chapter is pivotal to the story. i think I actually dreamed part of the confrontation scene-it remains very vivid in my mind. The story of the Dakota War of 1862 is historical fact and much as I reported it.)**

August 1862  
Heading South from the Upper Minnesota River  
Written in the book by Buck

I decided that I wanted to write this part of our story. I expect Maggie will want to tell her part of it as well. Maggie is safe and we are eventually heading to Rock Creek where I plan for us to be married.

Maggie's letter didn't reach me before I left with the horses. Probably just as well. I would have been more worried. My wranglers and I safely reached Fort Kearney after a long, dry trail. The army was very happy with the quality of the horses and paid us promptly. And offered to buy more. I won't get back this way until next year, but I should have a good supply for them then.

I gave my wranglers pay and money to pick up a few supplies. The commanding officer wanted to talk to me, so I said my goodbyes to the men. Col. Marsden had a telegram for me from Mr. Ray. It read as follows: Maggie's school in danger. Probable Indian uprising. Please rescue. Father Ray."

Col. Marsden gave me more information. The Dakota trying to live on that narrow strip of land on the Upper Minnesota River had reached their limit. On August 4th there had been a meeting for the Northwestern part of the reservation, which was successful. But the governmental agencies of the lower section (where Maggie was) are not known for kindness and in fact, are suspected of graft. So the army was on alert. Marsden recommended that I get Maggie and anyone else still at the school out of there. He was so serious that he loaned me the use of one of the horses I'd just sold him.

So I went north as quickly as I could. I arrived in their area the 18th of August. There was a smell of smoke in the area and no one around. Not a good sign. A group of Lakota warriors in full war paint rode up towards me. I knew they would want my horses and I would have to be careful.

"Greetings" I said in sign language. "I have come to retrieve my intended and ask safe passage."

They gave me an odd look. The leader of the group signed, "You are Kiowa?" I agreed. "Your intended is from what tribe?"

I smiled. "She is Cree."

They conferred for a moment and then signed that I could continue. They told me that they had given her and her two fellow teachers 3 days to leave. Tomorrow was the last day. I could not show it, but a great fear gripped me. I forced myself to smile again. "Then it's a good thing I came today is it not?" Laughing, they led me to the school complex.

And there she was, on the porch of the big house, sorting things into piles. She looked tired, dirty, and there was blood on her clothes, but she was being strong. She looked up and saw me and started running. Before anyone could stop her she was on my horse, in my arms. I never wanted to let her go.

The Lakota braves made some ribald jokes about us then left. But first they reminded us that we all had to leave my the next day. Reluctantly, it seemed to me, Maggie slid off my horse and we began making plans.

It was a very good thing the Lakota had left the wagon. We spent the rest of the day loading things into it and giving the rest away to the Indians that lived nearby. The peace chief moved into the house. Come morning we hitched up the horses and left-Mr. Banks, Miss Ellis, Maggie, and I. We didn't see the Lakota warriors, but I knew they were watching.

We headed south. We needed to go to the nearest functioning army post to report what had happened. Mr. Banks and Miss Ellis needed to contact their families and to figure out what to do next. Maggie had let me know that the two of them were close to coming to an understanding, so we made sure that the two of them had some alone time.

Maggie and I needed to talk too. I had to head back to the ranch soon, and I wanted her to come with me. As my wife. She had time to teach on a reservation like she wanted. Now it was time for her to start the next part of her life. Enough waiting! And if I'm being truly honest with myself, I know letting her go off to another dangerous situation for yet another year would be very, very hard.

late August  
Still on the road

Buck was right, I do want to tell my side of the story. So much has happened that I've only just now had time to read what Buck wrote.

My part of the story began on August 4th. The Upper Sioux Agency was able to successfully negotiate to get food for the Indians. I was at the August 15th meeting for the Lower Sioux Agency. It was a disaster. Our Indian Agent Thomas Galbraith would not distribute food without payment. The representative of the government traders, Andrew Myrick, was asked to sell the Indians food on credit. Not only did he refuse to help a starving people, but he was cruel about it. Dejected, we went back to the school.

I knew the Indians were desperate, so I asked our headmaster when we were going to leave. He scoffed at the idea, saying we had to get ready for the fall term. I'm not that foolish. I started packing.

Two days later four young Dakota men were on a hunting trip. With all the white settlers coming into the area, there was no game. So instead they attacked Acton Township and killed 5 white settlers. A Council was convened and the war chief, Little Crow agreed that there should be more attacks to drive the white settlers out.

One of the first places hit was the Lower Sioux agency. Andrew Myrick's body was found with grass stuffed in his mouth. A fitting end. The Dakota set the buildings at the agency on fire, which gave time for the settlers in the area to escape to the nearby Army headquarters. There was a battle at Redwood Ferry where most of the soldiers and their commander were killed.

Our students and Indian staff informed us of all this. They urged us to leave. Our headmaster refused. We could see smoke rising in all directions from settlements burning. And then a war party rode up to the school. Our headmaster stepped out in the open to talk to them. His bravery was appreciated, but his lack of understanding of the situation was not. The warriors wanted to loot and then to burn. He refused. He was shot and killed where he stood.

I knew Mr. Banks was not up to the task, so I stepped out. Because my Lakota is not as clear as I would have liked, I used a combination of English and sign language. "Greetings." I started. "I am Miss Ray, one of the teachers here. I am also the adopted daughter of Looks to the Heart of the Cree."

There was surprise at that. My Cree father is well known. I continued. "You wish food and what is here before you destroy the buildings. I understand. But I wish to offer a compromise." There was some grumbling at that.

"Go on woman." the leader stated.

"We are leaving. All that is here should belong to the Lakota. We ask for our lives and the right to bring the few belongs we have with us. We are teachers. They (and I indicated the other two) are not warriors." I knew they would catch the commission of myself. "We have been taking care of your people as best as we were able. Can we work together to distribute what little there is to your people?"

I could see the leader was thinking about it when a surly looking brave on his left yelled out, "Why are we listening to this white woman? We should just kill them, take what we want and burn the place!"

All of a sudden our sudden our students, our blessed, blessed students came out of hiding and formed a line between the braves and us. I wanted to hug all of them for their bravery! One of the older boys stepped out as spokesman. "We ask you to spare the lives of these teachers and to listen to what they have to say. All throughout the winter they have given the People their own food and have taken many of us in during the worst of the winter. They have good hearts."

Despite my shock, I was thinking fast. The leader turned to me. "What do you say to this?"

"These children are very brave, but they are Lakota and I expect that of them. If you are willing, we can go inside the big house where we can cook food. Then we can talk. Your wisdom is needed in deciding what is the best way to distribute what is left here."

All of the warriors were agreeable to that. The older girls had been learning white cooking skills, so they were able to help Miss Ellis and I prepare a simple meal of fried bread and salt pork. We opened and passed around a jar of preserves too. As I had expected, the warriors loved the preserves. And the rest of the food. With full stomachs, it was easier to walk the leader and his sub-chiefs (including surly) around the property to talk about the assets. At one point the leader looked at me and said, "A strong woman like you should have a husband. Have you not found a mate amongst the whites?

I smiled and said, "I am promised to a Kiowa brave."

"Why is he not here?"

"Once he hears what has happened, he will be."

After we had looked at everything (including the rooms of Miss Ellis and I), the leader told us, "You have three days to leave here. You may take your own belongings. We will take the weapons and horses now."

Mr. Banks spoke up. "Will you leave us the wagon at least? We need to bury our headmaster in our cemetery and will need the cart for that." After I explained the request in Lakota terms, the leader agreed. They left soon after, but promised to return. Mr. Banks took the older boys with him to bury the headmaster. We would have services later. Miss Ellis and I started organizing the stuff in the buildings.

But first I took a minute to sit down. We had just faced down death. I don't think I will ever forget that moment. The smell of settlements in the area burning. Mr. Banks and I bloody from trying to help (and then move) the headmaster. Summer heat, dust, and knowing that for now I was alive. It was a very strange feeling.

Before sunset enough was done that we took time out for services for the headmaster. The children came as well. After dinner we sent them all home. There would be more work the next day. I told Mr. Banks and Miss Ellis that they should start their own packing. They should pack two ways-if we had use of the cart and horses, or if we had to walk. My own packing was mostly done. I spent quite a while helping my friend sort, and then we both wearily found our beds.

The next morning promised a hot day. But that didn't matter, we still had a lot of work to do. By noon most of the sorting was done and we sent the children home with lots of stuff for their families. Other things we were leaving in piles for the tribal elders to distribute. We left the stove and much of the kitchen intact. We had offered the house to Little Crow as the war chief. With his status he and his family deserved the fine home. I doubted he would be able to live in it long, but the offer was sincere.

The other two went to finish their packing. I took the time and solitude to seek the spirits. I had just finished praying and had gone back to sorting things on the porch when I saw a lone rider with two horses. I would recognize that mounted figure anywhere. It was Buck! I ran down to meet him and jumped up into his arms. I was finally, finally where I wanted and needed to be.

We very quickly decided that the two horses could pull the small wagon the school owned. I don't think the Quaker church was going to miss it. Early the next morning the four of us left. Our children and some of their families came to wish us well. It was very touching.

The nearest military outpost was in ashes, but there would be others farther away. As we drove away, I prayed for my students and their families. With how I know the military overacts, I knew that many of them would probably be injured or even die in the reprisals. They would probably loose even this poor bit of land and be forced onto another reservation, even further from their holy places. So very sad.

As the miles rolled past us I started thinking about the future. I was pretty sure that, given time, Mr. Banks and Miss Ellis would come to an understanding and find a way to marry. It would be a good match. But what about Buck and I? I realized, as I thought about it, that I no longer wanted to teach on a reservation. I think that dream burned out with the ashes of the U.S. government promises and the ashes of the white settlers homes. I'm ready now, in fact, eager to start my life with Buck. The question is though, is he ready to be married to me?


	10. Chapter 10

Letters During the War  
Chapter 10

 **(Author's note: After the excitement of the last chapter, we need some time for Buck and Maggie to get their lives organized. Once they get to Wyoming Territory they should start getting mail from the rest of the gang again. I really appreciate all the kind comments I've received.)**

Maggie  
enroute to Fort Kearny

I won the coin toss, so Buck will have to wait to write. We finally were far enough away to stop for the night. The feeling of being watched was gone. We gave Mr. Banks and Miss Ellis some time alone. We needed to talk as well.

And we did talk, eventually. I will admit that some kissing happened first. "Maggie " Buck began, "I'm really glad I got there in time. I'm not sure what would have happened to you."

"I'm really glad you came too. If you hadn't shown up I would have had to force the other two to start walking with me. With only what they could carry-including food and water. That would not have been fun."

"I can see how that would have been trying." Then Buck got real quiet. "What do you want to do next?"

I didn't have to think very long about my answer. "Buck, a very wise woman said something long ago. She said what my heart is saying. 'Wherever you go, I will go. Your people shall be my people.'" I didn't get to finish the quote because we were kissing again.

Late the next day we reached an army post. There were a lot of refugees from the Dakota attacks there. We didn't even see the post commander, we gave our report to his assistant. We were close enough to civilization that they had telegraph lines. All of us had telegraphs to send. My first one was to my family. "Buck rescued us. Enroute home. Planning a wedding. love, Maggie." I also sent a request that my mail be forwarded, first to Rock Creek, then to Wyoming Territory.

Mr. Banks sent one to his family, than we worked on the one to send to the Quaker School headquarters. We ended up with, "Regretfully, Headmaster killed in Indian attack. Forced to evacuate. Will send details soon. Mr. Banks."

Over dinner the four of us talked about our plans. The two of them had indeed come to an understanding. Mr. Banks would escort Miss Ellis home, where he hoped to have a successful discussion with her father. Following that, he would travel to the school headquarters where he would make a final report for us. I promised to send my letter of resignation.

As for Buck and I, first we have to go to Fort Kearney. We're keeping the wagon, but we do have another horse to make it all the way to the ranch. We should be able to buy another. And then on to Rock Creek where I want a quiet wedding very soon. And then we head west!

Buck  
traveling to Rock Creek

The commander at Fort Kearney was very glad to get our report as to what had happened at the school and elsewhere. Maggie's report was a bit of balance for him. He said that, in his opinion, Indians didn't do anything violent without a cause. The government corruption regarding the supplies was a old story. He told us that he had already sent the rest of the horses on, so we might as well keep the one we had borrowed. We could make it up next time. That was a bit of good news for us.

But to back up a bit, the trip to Fort Kearney took several days. The first night I slept under the wagon and Maggie was in the wagon. The second day Maggie surprised me by telling me that she was tired of us acting "properly" according to white ways. She wanted to be married to me and she didn't want to wait for a white piece of paper. Just as long as I promised to give her father the horses.

I was surprised, but I had no objections. We had waited long enough. We stopped a little early that first night, but we wanted the right place. Secluded, close to water and hopefully, trees, and a view of the sky. Once we stopped I took care of the horses and set up our, now joint, bedding. Maggie cooked a simple meal. We didn't talk much while we ate. Just enjoying the beauty of the moment.

Eventually our little fire died down. While Maggie did the last of the evening chores, I checked our perimeter, like I did every night. Then we retired to our first bed as a couple. It felt so very good to hold her in my arms. But we did not stop there. She truly became my wife. As they say, we have become one.

It was amazing to wake up next to my beloved. Even in sleep she is beautiful. It was not easy to get up that morning, but I promised myself that we would have many more nights together.

Once we reached Fort Kearney it was back to separate sleeping arrangements, but that was just overnight. Then a few more days and we will be back in Rock Creek.

Maggie  
Rock Creek

What a whirlwind! We arrived back in Rock Creek 4 days ago and I feel like my feet haven't hit the ground yet! Buck was going to stay at the hotel, which was going to cost us money, but William Tompkins, the general store owner gave him a room, to our amazement. Tompkins said that as badly as he had treated Buck, he owed it to him.

My family was happy to see me. Very happy, in fact. Father knew about the Indian troubles, as he called it, and so was more than happy to finance a wedding for me, as long as it meant I wasn't teaching in such a dangerous place again. My mother was happy that her eldest was safe, and was getting married. She wasn't so happy about my moving to Wyoming Territory. She asked me several times if I wouldn't rather stay locally?

Somehow I did get my mother redirected and my wedding is set to happen tomorrow. It will be small, just people from church and folks we both know. The people we really want to be there can't be. My sister will be my maid of honor. My father has agreed, once he walks me down the aisle, to stand up for Buck. Buck feels very honored that my father will do so.

Buck has ordered the supplies the ranch needs. With any luck, the day after the wedding, after a family breakfast, we can leave. But for now I have a few minutes free, so I am writing letters.

September 1862  
Rock Creek, Nebraska

To Cody, Jimmie, Kid, Lou, Rachel, and Teaspoon,

Buck is busy getting our stuff together, so I told him I would get this letter written for us. The good news: the two of us are now in Rock Creek. The better news: we are getting married tomorrow! If we could have our way, all of you would be here with us. But since neither of us are inclined to wait, you will be there in our hearts.

I don't know if all of you heard about it, but there was an Indian uprising on the reservation I was teaching at. It was bad. The headmaster at our school was killed, but we managed (with the help of our students who intervened) to arrange a reasonable transfer of the schools food and such to the local Indians. And to arrange the saving of our own lives. Buck managed to show up at the exact right moment with horses to help us escape. If it hadn't been so terrifying and nerve wracking, it would have made a good story for one of those dime novels. Except the cause of the uprising was the greed and hatred of the whites who were supposed to be helping them.

We plan to leave for our ranch in Wyoming territory very soon. Please write to us there!

much love from,  
Buck and Maggie

September 1862  
Pennsylvania Quaker Indian Mission  
Supervisor

Dear Sir,

I apologize for the delay in sending this. This letter is my official resignation from your organization. I appreciate your hiring me and I am very grateful for the chance I had to teach under your leadership.

The tragedy of what happened on the Upper Minnesota River reservation is not the main reason why I am leaving your employ. As you may have known, I am engaged to Mr. R. Buck Cross. He went west to start a horse ranch. He was at Fort Kearney when the news of the uprising reached there and immediately came north to find us. His arrival probably saved my life and the lives of the other two teacher still there.

Mr. Cross made it very clear to me that he does not want me to work apart from him any longer. And I find that I very much want to be the wife of a horse rancher out in Wyoming Territory.

Once again, I thank you for the opportunity to teach for your organization. Mr. Banks told me that he was going to make a report in person once he made sure that Miss Ellis was safely escorted home. Please let me know, at the address below, if there is any more information that you need about the tragedy.

sincerely yours,  
Margaret Ray


	11. Chapter 11

Letters During the War  
Chapter 11

 **(Author's note: I have to move so life is pretty chaotic. It's messing with my ability and time to write! I will finish this chapter and post it! Besides, it's important to Maggie-so it's important to Buck too.)**

(Maggie)

"Dearly Beloved…" That's how a sacred ceremony joining two people should start. The pastor who announced our engagement did the ceremony. I wish our Pony Express friends could have been there, but the ceremony was still wonderful. My mother did find me a new dress. No fancy white dress for me, just a nice new dress. We had a small party afterwards. As soon as possible we headed over to the Hotel where I signed my name "Mrs. Buck Cross" for the first time.

It seems important to me, so I'm going to write about a meeting with the ladies Aide Society. I was asked to speak about my time with the Quaker Indian School. Since they had been helpful in providing food last winter, I thought it was important I do so. I soon realized that although there were some women who honestly wanted to know what had happened, there was a sizable group of the women who wanted the gory details. There was this awful light in their eyes as they asked if women had been ravaged? I've known Indian women like that, so I guess I shouldn't have been surprised.

I started by thanking the women for their generous contributions. The food had really made a difference. I talked briefly about the hardships during the winter. I also spoke about the good things-the relationships, the growth of the students, etc.

Then I talked about the problems. While I did not condone the attacks, I tried to make them understandable. There was a reason why the Natives felt compelled to resort to violence. I know I got through to some of them-there were audible gasps when I spoke of the dishonesty of the Indian Agents, etc. Some were disappointed that I wasn't more graphic. I can't please everyone. but overall, I'm glad I spoke. There was one surprise-I had left the table loom behind for the women of the Dakota to use. The Ladies Aide Society bought and presented me with a new one the morning we left. Buck grumbled, but I told him we were keeping it, even if I had to deep in on my lap the whole way to Wyoming!

(Buck)  
Scotts Bluff, Nebraska

It is nice to be in the company of friends! The trail from Rock Creek to Scotts Bluff is part of the Immigrant Trail now, so it's pretty easy to travel. Since it's September, not a lot of folks going west. Leaving Rock Creek, Mr. Ray had a surprise for us-he gave us 3 horses! He said that he wasn't doing much riding, mostly using a buggy, so he'd much rather us have them. He called it a wedding present. One of the horses was Maggie's favorite, the other two were also good horses for breeding. So a good present indeed! And they will be especially useful once we retrieve Maggie's Cree family.

Last we had heard, Kid and Lou and their family were still up at Scotts Bluff, so that was our first stop. My first view of the community of Scotts Bluff pretty much agreed with what they had written about it. Not much to see in terms of civilization, though the natural scenery was pretty.

We pulled up to the houses and Kid, Lou, Sam, Sam and Emma came running out. Lou said, "I told you that was Buck on that horse! No one else looks like that!" With much laughter and love we took care of the horses and unloaded.

Over dinner we finally caught up on news. All were glad that Maggie and I were married and headed to our ranch. There was general approval of the name, the Mc+, or the McSwain/Cross ranch. It was a nice, unique brand and make us happy.

Lou's siblings were getting big! Her brother is no longer a child. I agree that they should not spend another winter up there alone. Those kids need to be around other children. Kid and Lou want to move further west, out by us, but there's not a lot of people out there yet. For now they might be better heading out to Colorado. There are a lot of mining towns out there. And that means a need for law men. We talked about after the War is over-the railroad will be pushing west again and we agree that means the towns along the path have the potential to become big, due to Texas cattle herds heading to rail heads for sale.

Eventually Sam opened up the mail bag we had been asked to carry up to the pass. Our letter to Kid and them was in there. And to our surprise, there was a letter from Jimmie to me. I guess Scotts Bluff is as good a route to Wyoming as any. No news from Teaspoon or Rachel.

September 1862  
Missouri

Dear Buck and Maggie,

I'm hoping that by the time this reaches Wyoming Territory you will have gotten Maggie out of that mess in Minnesota, married her and brought her home! If not, we are going to have some serious words!

I think the motto of my life should be, "Don't believe what you read about me." Despite what you might read or hear, what I write is the truth. I am no longer a wagon master or even a teamster. I was drunk and stupid and got into some trouble. Didn't kill anyone though. I was looking at dishonorable discharge, maybe even some jail time.

But someone must have reminded someone of my time with the Pony Express. Maybe the Pinkertons put in a good word for me. Anyway, no court martial and I'm transferred to the 8th Kansas Cavalry. Good outfit. I'm writing Cody to see if he can get transferred here too.

Except for the change, I'm fine. Haven't heard from Teaspoon or Rachel. Hope they're alright.

your friend,  
Jimmie


	12. Chapter 12

Letters During the War  
Chapter 12

 **(Author's note: Thank you EarthDragon for the corrections. This chapter is hard at first, but then, happy fluff. Fort Robinson, as described, was a real place. It's a landmark, museum now. It was actually used for the Lakota after the Civil War. The real Cree in this time period were mostly in Canada, and the ones still in the U.S. were very scattered. Most were in Indian Territory, which I couldn't use in this story, so I borrowed Fort Robinson. In personal news, I may have found a place to move to, so there will probably be a delay in posting. Many, many thanks for all the kind reviews!)**

late September 1862  
going home to Wyoming  
(Maggie)

As we left Scotts Bluff we didn't go through the pass. Instead we went north, heading towards Fort Robinson in the North East corner of Nebraska. According to the information Teaspoon had found for us, my Cree family was there. We didn't know if they had been moved or not.

Fort Robinson was not a nice place. There were a lot of different tribes being held there-Lakota, Cheyenne, and remnants of several tribes, including, hopefully, the Cree. The squalor was unbelievable. The alcoholism was readily apparent. This was not a good sign.

The Fort commander was polite to us. He hadn't seen paperwork like ours in several years, but he agreed to honor it. Our horses and belongings were guarded while we walked around the post. While I pretended to be a white woman looking for servants, I was signing, asking for news of the Cree.

I finally found my way to a far corner of the Fort that was more organized, less trash filled. There were several families there, including my own. Since there were soldiers present I couldn't do what I wanted, which was to draw close to my family. Instead I quickly signed my love for them and told them our plans.

It took a while, but eventually we were able to leave the Fort with my family. It was a dream come true. We were a little crowded in the wagon, and all the horses were in use, but we made it. It was a slow journey, but a joyful one.

Once safely in Wyoming Territory we were able to stop and be joyful. My father looks older. Elder Mother is gone, as I had suspected. My brother lost his wife in the last year, along with two of their children. My sister lost children too. I will take time to grieve these losses later. But for now, I am just so glad to be with my husband and my family-headed towards a new home!

(Buck)  
The Mc Cross Ranch  
Early October

We made it home just before winter hit. Good thing. While we were traveling I got to know Maggie's Cree family. Good people. Looks to the Heart is very well respected throughout the Plains. I had to laugh-one day I was driving the wagon and he was siting next to me. He asked me how many horses I was going to give him for Maggie? I told him that I didn't think there were enough horses in the world to show her worth, but I would do my best. He nodded his head and said, "Good answer." His son is a man, a warrior I am proud to call brother.

We only made a quick stop at the Hole. I saw a runner take off north when we rode up, so I'm hoping he's telling my folks to prepare for us. I was having fun watching Maggie's reactions. She wasn't impressed with the trading post until she realized that the trainer's wife was excited to have a teacher so close. I guess I didn't tell Maggie that she had students to teach as soon as she's ready.

The closer we got to the ranch the more excited everyone became. The mountains are green and it is clear there is game in the area. When we did reach the turn off we saw our sign. Maggie was so happy she was crying a bit.

As we rode in I pointed out where the lodges were going to be near our entrance. The further in we rode, the happier everyone was. And then we came through the trees to the meadow. Our house was plainly visible. A cook shack had gone up since I left. I thought the smile would split Maggie's face. I was proud to have made my wife so happy. And yes, I did carry her over the thresh hold.

The weeks went by quickly as we settled in. The first few snow storms were light, fortunately.

(Maggie)  
The McCross Ranch  
October 1862

It took a few weeks to organize, but I finally had my Indian wedding. First my family had to settle in. While they liked my house, they preferred to live in a lodge. Understandably. Knowing they were coming at some point, the women at the ranch had prepared buffalo skins for them. It was good to see my family with their own little group of lodges, with my father contentedly sitting and smoking. Buck made time to sit and speak with him. He told me that my father has a lot of wisdom. Well, he is a shaman!

One morning my nephew came running up to the house to tell me that I had to come quick! He wouldn't tell me why, so I was expecting the worst. Instead, there was a string of fine horses out in front of my father's lodge. My father said, "When I got up this morning these horses were here. That's not a bad bride price. What do you think?"

I said, "If they're not from Buck for me we have a problem."

He laughed and told me to take care of them if I accepted. But first, I really should change my clothes into something more appropriate. It turned out that my mother, sister, and the other women had been busy creating wedding outfits for Buck and I.

Once properly attired I took the string of horses in back. Buck had chosen well. Everyone in the family now had a good horse and there were two pack animals. What a thoughtful man! When I returned Buck was standing there, very handsome in his new clothes. Looks to the Heart took care of the brief ceremony and then a feast began. Everyone was there. It was a very happy time for all of us before winter set in.

At the appropriate time, Buck and I left on horseback. Me on my own beloved horse, of course. We went clear to the back of the property, up against the hills, where there was a small lodge waiting for us. It was our version of a honeymoon. For 3 days we stayed there. Meals were brought to us, and we had a fire. But mostly we just spent the time with each other-free of stress and worry for a brief time.


	13. Chapter 13

Letters During the War  
Chapter 13

 **(Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. This move was more stressful than many. I have found my notes and research for this story, so I shall continue.)**

January 1863

(Maggie)

This has been quite a winter so far. We did get snow for Christmas, which made all the children happy. But mostly it was light and melted off before that. After Christmas though, it was like someone turned on the winter machine! We've had one set of storms after another.

Our first Christmas as a married couple was not what I had dreamed, but it was wonderful, just the same. Looks to the Heart wanted to understand why the Christians celebrated a holy day after the winter solstice? And so I got to explain the Christian creation story as well as the story of the birth of Christ and why that was important. I don't know why we celebrate a few days after the solstice. That would be logical. But we had presents and gifts and love.

It took a while for news to get through to us with the storms and all. I didn't teach much either. But January tends to be a time to stay indoors and be with friends and loved ones. One of the Trader's sons brought out mail and such between storms recently. We were happy to hear from several of our friends.

November 1863  
From Somewhere in Mississippi  
(and you thought I couldn't spell)

Dear Buck and Maggie,

I've been with the 7th Kansas for a while now. Mostly it's a lot of riding. I feel sorry for the new kids having to use the McClellan saddles. Those things aren't worth the money the army paid for them. I'm fine. Still waiting for Cody to join up with me. He says he's trying.

We've been caught up with some of Grant's, pardon me, General Grant's battles. The two you might have heard about were the battle of Ioka, and the battle of Corinth. Actually it's the second time we've tried to capture Corinth. This time we actually did. They're both places in Miss. Lots of noise, blood, and people dying. Makes me miss the Pony Express. I'm beginning to understand why Teaspoon didn't want us caught up in all this. Old Geezer was right again. Has anybody heard from him? I don't like what I'm hearing out of Texas.

General Grant may have his problems, but from the back of my horse, I think he's got the right of it. Mississippi is a right pretty place. Lots of green. Lots of water too, being close to the big River and all. We have to watch out for snakes. We've seen a lot of it too.

Mostly I'm just trying to keep myself out of trouble. I'll do my best to keep Cody out of trouble, if he ever gets here.

your friend,  
James B. Hitchcock

December, 1862  
Central City, Colorado

Dear Buck and Maggie,

Hello from Colorado! Central City is a new mining area-it was called Gregory's Gulch first. The placer gold ran out pretty quickly, but the mines are going well. There's money, so the good folks of the area decided they needed a Marshall in town, not just in the area. It's a real rip-roaring place, with new buildings going up all the time. Kid stays pretty busy keeping people from being too stupid.

We found a nice little house, and the school is just up the road. It's real nice having real shops close by. My little brother is quickly growing up. He got a job helping out at the livery stable. My sister is real handy around the house. Especially since it looks like there might be a baby coming along some time late summer. Kid is beside himself with happiness. I just want to stop having to throw up every morning. I am real glad that there's a doctor here. A midwife too.

I've enclosed a letter we got from Teaspoon. Lord knows where it's been and how it finally got to us. We passed his news on the Jimmie and Cody.

All our love,  
Kid, Louise, and our family

September 1862  
Texas

To my Pony Express family,

I don't know if this will get to you, or how, but Rachel says I need to try. Texas is not what we thought it would be. By the time we got there Governor Sam Houston had been removed from office for refusing to lead Texas into secession. He always was a brave man who spoke his mind. The governor they got to replace him, Lubbock, has turned Texas into a military camp for the War. I swear, by the time he's done, there will be no one left in uniform who isn't a mere boy or a crippled old man. And even some of us graybeards are being conscripted. It's just not what I want. My job with the Texas Rangers fizzled out. I spent some time training, only to have those boys go off to the war. Done broke my heart.

Rachel and I have talked about it, and we are going to head out soon. We might stop in Missouri to see if we can find Jesse. I hear rumors that his brother James is running with Quantrill's Raiders, and that's not a good thing. All of Missouri is a miserable mess. Almost as bad as Kansas.

After that, we are thinking about heading west. Try to find some place that will hire an old coot like me, and won't care where he's from.

Maybe we'll end up Wyoming way to find Buck and hopefully, Maggie.

much love,

Mr. and Mrs. Teaspoon Hunter-yes, I finally got Rachel to marry me.


	14. Chapter 14

Letters During the War

Chapter 14

 **(Author's note: I seem to be between crisis, so time for another chapter! The War Between the States is grinding towards its inevitable end and everyone else is trying to figure out their lives. I don't own any of these characters, except Maggie and her family and such. This has been a joy to research and write.)**

Late Spring/Early Summer 1863  
(Buck)

Time for me and the hands to head East to sell some horses. I figured it was time for me to write a bit.

Last winter was not easy. We will be much better prepared for the next. I have a list of items to order once I sell this horse herd. The list, of course, includes stuff for Maggie to teach with. Right now she's teaching in our front room, or outside if the weather is good enough. I want to build her some sort of shade for the outside stuff. Eventually there will be a "proper" school house.

With the better weather we've been having more visitors. Several Indian tribes consider the Yellowstone River area as sacred ground and they've been interested in finding out who we are. When a group comes in, both Maggie and I talk to them, offering food and shelter. Looks to the Heart takes care of the ceremonial parts-as he should. In some ways it's useful having a shaman as a father-in-law.

Mostly we talk about how we think it will be necessary for Indians to find a way to live with the Whites. And we don't mean by becoming farmers. But there has to be a way for the two cultures to co-exist. Maggie offers classes in English and white man culture. When I get back I will be around to answer questions about how white men do things and how the War back East is going. And how that will affect them. It's a lot to learn, but those who are willing will do better.

I got to go on a buffalo hunt this spring. It took time away from breaking the horses, but we needed the meat, skins, etc. And it was nice to let myself be fully Indian for a while. I do wish I had more white hands. Rawhide reminds me a lot of Teaspoon, but he's not as good with Indians.  
Time to finish getting ready and to spend some time with my wife before I go.

June 1863  
Wyoming Territory  
(Maggie)

Buck and some of our hands are off with the herd. It seems so much quieter around here. Rawhide has the remaining hands (all Indian) working with the foals. They're mostly at the northern end of the valley, so I don't hear them. It is hard, painstaking work, especially since not everyone speaks the same language. Rawhide speaks Indian sign language, but that's cumbersome, so everyone is working on learning English for a while after supper most nights.

The spring hunt did provide us with some buffalo. It seems I married a good hunter. I'm not really surprised. The women have been busy since dealing with the skins and all the other parts. We have good food for a while! I had almost forgotten how much I love certain parts of the meat. Almost all of the buffalo is useful for something.

It seems the first visits by the curious local Indians are done. They can't come all the time, but I now have some serious students of white language and culture. They tend to stay a few days, absorb what they can, then come back a week or so later. I'm alright with that.

It is an interesting challenge for me. I think the hardest part is keeping the two parts of my life in balance. I abhor the governmental policies for the Indians. Indians are viewed as non or sub humans, and the newspapers and politicians play this up. The general consensus is that all Indians are savages and should be destroyed. That is neither right nor Christian. But I also have to teach what is good about whites and how they think and do things.

I miss Buck. When I am stuck on how to teach, he always seems to have an idea. Or even just a suggestion to help me clear my mind. I am liking being a married woman. I'm looking forward to Buck coming home. I think I will have some happy news to share with him then.

One of the happy things about the better weather is that mail is starting to come through more regularly. Time to share a few that have come in recently.

May 1863  
Central City, Colorado Territory

Dear Buck and Maggie,

Things are going well here. Kid is doing a real good job as Deputy here. There's talk of running him for Marshal next year, since the current Marshal is planning on moving to California. I don't know if this is where we want to spend the rest of our lives, but it's a good place for now. There's a school and my brother and sister are finally turning our alright.

And then there's the baby to think of. The midwife says everything looks good and that I should be a mother before fall hits. Isn't that something? Me, becoming a mother! I don't know if I can do it, or that I'll even be any good at it. Kid says that I'll be a great mother and that I shouldn't worry about it. That's when I want to throw something at him. Of course I have to worry and then plan for it. I'm not magically going to turn into a good mother once the baby is born. So I'm starting to ask some of the other mothers. They don't laugh at me, I think because they were once in the same boat. They've been right helpful. I will get the hang of this!

Did I tell you that the Kid and the rest of us are going to church now? The Marshal suggested it. Said it would help us fit into the community better. And it does. The part I like is that we get to help people. Center City is not as stuffy as some of the towns in Nebraska and Kansas. The prostitutes help in a crisis as well as the miners.

The kids are due home from school soon, so I'd better get some food ready.

much love,  
Louise, Kid, and the family

May 1863  
Mississippi, someplace

Dear Buck and Maggie,

I'm not sure I've gotten all the letters from you yet. It seems to take a while. Last I heard you two were both married and now living in Wyoming Territory. Congratulations! I hope married life is everything you hoped it would be.

About a month ago I finally got my transfer to the 7th Kansas Cavalry. Jimmie's been writing me regularly, I had a pretty good idea what I was getting myself into. I think the big difference is that the fighting is more intense (I didn't know that was possible before) and the ground is wet, a lot. Mostly it's the same old Army stuff of trying to stay alive while trying to stop the enemy. It's funny, I like being a scout. Being a regular soldier would bore the shit out of me. But being able to ride all around, doing stuff, that's right interesting. And I do not like my life to be boring.

Now don't worry. William F. Cody is being careful. I'm no hero. I hope to be rich and famous someday. And that means me surving this bit of hell.

Oh, don't be surprised if you don't hear from Jimmie from a bit. Remember when he worked with some Pinkertons out in Rock Creek? It seems one of their higher ups is now an officer and recognized Jimmie's name. They had a long talk and Jimmie is on temporary assignment. He can't say nothing about it. Not even to me.

We did get Teaspoon's letter. That's not good news about Jesse. If his brother Frank is running with Quantrill, no good is going to come of that. I know Jimmie's worried about Teaspoon too. I suspect that if he get a chance to go behind enemy lines, Jimmie will probably go looking for the old coot.

Give my love to everyone-whether they know me or not.

William F. Cody

'


	15. Chapter 15

Letters During the War  
Chapter 15

 **(Author's note: If you have not heard of the Orphan Trains, you should check it out. Wikipedia has a decent article. Several good books are out there, for adults and for kids. Hope you're enjoying this. The War is going to intrude in our happiness again soon. Earthdragon: there is lots of controversy about Jimmie's missing time during the war. Most sources think he was doing undercover work behind enemy lines. I think you'll enjoy the next chapter I think.**

Ft. Kearney  
Early June 1863

Dear Maggie,

We've arrived safely. The army bought all the horses we brought. For good prices too. I gave the men their bonuses and told them to be back at the ranch by August. I've set aside the bonus money for the rest of the hands. I'm glad we brought the wagon with us. It was a nuisance at times, but overall it was real good to have a place to keep stuff. I've been hearing about the chuck wagons that some of the cattle ranches use. That could be something to look into.

Being out on a trail drive always makes me think and this time I've come up with what I think is a good idea. I think we ought to encourage a county fair type event. Probably last several days with most of us camping. It would be a good way for all of us to get to know our neighbors and what we all are raising. Once the War is over I want us to switch to selling horses to non-military, and this might be a way to start that. Plus I think it would be fun. Let me know what you think when I get home.

I'll be going to Rock Creek next. Our supplies should be waiting for us. If I have time I'll visit my white family briefly.

much love,  
Buck

Mid June, 1863  
Rock Creek

Dear Maggie,

I was able to pick up pretty much everything we needed, for a reasonable price. I've got a couple of surprises as well.

On this trip I was hoping to hire a few more white hands for the ranch. I'm bringing home two. The first is Slim. He's a young man from West Texas. He step mother is a Comanche, so he's fine there. He fought for the South, but was mustered out when he was wounded. He's missing a few fingers, but that doesn't seem to keep him from working. I asked him why he didn't go home. He said, back there, he wouldn't be believed that the Army mustered him out. They'd think he was a deserter. And he is more than done with war and fighting. He said that our land sounded like heaven. A wonderful place where he can started putting his scattered soul together.

The other hand is a kid named Sean. He's 15 now, but he came out west about 5 years ago with one of those Orphan Trains we read about. He's from New York City, but ended up with a family on a farm down in Kansas. When the War started, the family went back east, but left him there. He's too young to join the army, so he's been drifting. He's been working at the Livery stable in Rock Creek and developed a good reputation. He likes working with horses. Says it's in his blood.

So I'm bringing home a couple of strays.

I've spent some time with your family. Your father wouldn't hear of me staying at the hotel. Wanted to know all about our life in the west. Your mother mostly wanted to know if you were with child yet. Your father thinks the idea of the county fair is a good one. He said that being on the good side with our neighbors will be an added layer of protection once the War is over and the government goes back to fighting Indians.

You'd be proud of your sister. It seems like she's really grown up. Not only is she helping your father with the paper, she's also organizing ways to help the town's soldiers and their families. Your mother is very proud. Her mother-in-law is very happy with her as well, and often takes Lizzie with her on social outings.

I plan to leave in the morning. It looks like I will have time for a quick overnight stay with my other family.

Which will arrive home first? This letter or me?

I miss you so much,  
your Buck

late July 1863

(Maggie)  
Buck is home! Rawhide and I were able to keep the place running, but we (I) so missed him. Our two new hands took one look at our canyon and just started smiling. Sean saw the horses and I don't think he's stopped being happy since.

I was surprised by the two things Buck had brought back from Rock Creek. The first was a cradle. It was the one that my parents had used for Lizzie and I. I think my mother intended it as an unsubtle hint. That was when I told Buck that we would be using it, probably late winter. He gave me the biggest hug and let out a whoop! He's happy about it too I guess.

That led to a discussion about when to tell my birth family the happy news. My vote is as late as possible. I've been riding horseback almost every day, with no problems. That's normal for Indian women. We have very normal life until childbirth, unless there are health problems. White women aren't as practical. If I were anywhere near Rock Creek, my mother would almost have me on bed rest until the child was born. I know she would be horrified to find out that there is no medical doctor in the area. The local midwives are all Indian. No, as soon as my mother finds out, she will be demanding I return to Rock Creek for proper treatment. And I'm not going to do that. Buck agrees, sort of. We reached a compromise. He will send my father a letter filling him in on the news and asking him to not tell mother. I will send my mother the happy news once it's too late in the year for me to travel. She'll want to come out here, probably, but my father won't let her.

The second thing that Buck brought back was a printing press. My father had finally replaced his old one and he sold it to Buck for a very reasonable price. Father added some basic supplies for it as well. For now it will sit in our barn, but I think the Schoolhouse would be a good place for it. Once we get it built. Having a local newspaper is a bit of civilization we need.

Buck was happy to hear that I had spread his idea about a "county fair" around. The general consensus from Pierre's Hole trading post is that it's a very good idea. If the weather holds, there is talk about having it mid August. We'll schedule it for earlier in our brief summer next year. We plan to attend. Who knows how many of our neighbors can make it as well?

No real news from our friends except a quick letter from Louise. She's doing fine, just worried about Jimmie.


	16. Chapter 16

Letters During the War  
Chapter 16

 **Authors note: This story takes place during the Civil War, so it's not always going to be happy. I've subtitled this "The Sad Chapter." Sorry it's short. More details will come out later.**

(Maggie)  
August 1st, 1863

Sad news arrived today. The previous letter from my father had included news from the War. The Battle of Gettysburg was a horrible thing. I am very glad that the North was able to win. It sounds like the rest of the South is under attack and the 2nd Kansas is very much involved.

But the mail today was War news of a more personal sort. Lizzie's husband, her Lt. Nathan, has been killed in the fighting. I am so, so sad to hear that. My father reports that Lizzie is doing well enough. She has moved in with her mother-in-law and has been a real support to that woman.

Poor, poor Lizzie. Barely a wife, now she's a war widow. I will write to her, of course. Another reason to not let my family know about the baby. Lizzie and Nathan didn't have enough time to start a family. And the Mayor's wife! She has another son (and at least one grandchild), but Nathan was her favorite. I can't even imagine what she is going through. Time for me to pray even harder for the safety of my loved ones caught up in this War.

(Buck)  
August 5th, 1863  
We got a note today from Kid. He included a copy of a short note that Cody had sent him.

late July 1863  
Somewhere in Mississippi

Kid and Lou (and the rest),

Jimmie is safely back. He's not talking much about his mission. It was pretty rough. Hopefully he can tell us more later. Teaspoon and Rachel are probably safe. Jimmie made sure they got back across Union lines. I sent this letter to you, Kid, because Teaspoon and Rachel are probably headed your way.

It doesn't look like any salvation is in store for Jesse James. Teaspoon found him in late May, after a Union militia pretty much destroyed his family home and injured him and members of his family. They were looking for Frank. Jesse said that as soon as he's healed up he's going to join Frank. He's had enough of staying out of the battle.

If you get a chance, say a prayer or two for Jimmie. He's in a bad way. I think he saw stuff that folks shouldn't. It tore him up inside. He drinking. He doesn't want to go back to the 7th Kansas. Not sure what will happen.

I'm fine. Riding a lot. Ducking when I have to.

your friend,  
William F. Cody

(Buck)

There's a lot not being said in Cody's letter. I'm real glad that Teaspoon and Rachel are safe. Maybe we can see them at some point. Not before winter, and after that there will be the baby to think of. We'll see. I'm not surprised about Jesse James. There always was a dark side to him. It sounded like his family was likely the cause of it. The few times I met Frank James I was not impressed. A true fanatic. Just plain crooks or evil men are easier to deal with. They know that they are bad. Fanatics do such evil things thinking they are right.

I am worried about Jimmie. If Cody says he's drinking, that means Jimmie's drinking heavy. And that's not good for anyone. I hope he can find a way to deal with these new demons of his.

The news about Nathan is sad as well. When I first met him I didn't really like him. He was a spoiled, white kid. But he grew up into a young man I liked. I don't think he was going to be the best newspaper man I ever met, but he liked people and Mr. Ray always said that characteristic was necessary for a good editor. I think once we get back from our first "county" fair I'm going to publish an edition of our newspaper. Besides writing about the fair and all the folks there, I want to write a story about Nathan. To make the point about how much of our future is being lost on the battlefield.


	17. Chapter 17

Letters During the War  
Chapter 17

 **(Author's note: This "county fair" is entirely my invention, but it was a natural growth of settlement. Folks wanted to know who their neighbors were-especially if there was no town close by. Many of the settlers had come from more established places and were familiar with the concept. It would have been not dissimilar to summer events for many of the Native groups.)**

August 1983

With the exception of the kids who were raised out in Wyoming Territory and the Indians, most of the folks who came had some sort of experience with county or local fairs. Since it was the closest trading post for most of us, we met at Pierre's Hole. There was adequate water and the trader had brought in extra supplies for us (at a price, of course). We all camped out.

The first night we all (mostly) were there we spent some time organizing. It was decided that the next day would need to be time for a hunting party, while the rest of us got things organized. The hunt was a success. They managed to kill a couple of buffalo, so there was plenty of fresh meat and the Indian women got to teach others how they skinned and used all the parts.

There was time in the next few days for all of us to get to know each other. We go to examine each others stock-lots of talking about breeds of horses, cows, and even sheep. Many of us had brought things we had canned or preserved, and of course, things we had sewn or woven. Just like a real county fair back east!

I think the kids had the best time of all. We organized some games and such for them, but mostly they enjoyed time to play with each other. I did "host" school a bit too.

There were all kinds of contests-everything from foods to racing, with some silliness included. Our Nez Pierce Indians won the horse racing contest, though they had some good competition from some of the other Indians. My weaving won that contest, though I didn't have much competition. Most folks liked our horses a lot and expressed interest in buying once the War was over.

One of the favorite things was that we usually ate dinners together. It was a lot like a church supper. In fact, someone usually (we took turns) said grace before we ate. This was a surprise to some of the Indians and they asked about this custom. It was explained that we do this to thank God for the food and to ask that it be blessed for our use. When asked if they did the same, the Indian responded that of course they did, they just didn't know the whites knew enough to do that.

After dinner we usually celebrated in a very frontier way. There was instrumental music, dancing and singing. Sometimes there would be storytelling, both white and Indian. They were lovely nights. Sometimes we didn't want them to end.

The biggest success of our little fair had to be Buck's newspaper. Before we left home he had created the first edition and printed up several copies. We didn't have a name for the paper yet, so we held a contest to create one. The winner would get his or her name in the next edition. Some of the suggestions were downright comical. Some reflected on the War. Even way out in the west we couldn't seem to avoid the conflict. A compromise was finally reached and we decided to call our little newspaper the "Teton Gazette." Buck promised to write and publish more editions. Especially with all the War news that was slowly making its way out to us.

All too soon our week was over. It was the end of August and that meant that September and the possible return of snow wasn't all that far away. We all agreed that our "county fair" was a great idea and that we should do it again. It was agreed that we needed to hold it earlier in the summer, maybe in late June. And maybe we should change up the location from year to year. It was nice to have it at Pierre's Hole, but maybe next year at a Hole on the other side of the Tetons, which would be closer for most of us.

Our little fair had been a rousing success. Friendships were made, including with the Indians of the area who had attended. We all had a better idea of who our neighbors were and where. It was a good thing. Next summer, I should be there with a baby. Now that's a thought!

Just before we left a letter arrived from Teaspoon and Rachel.

Colorado  
August 1863

Dear Buck and Maggie,

Rachel and I are safely in Colorado. For now we're staying with Kid and Lou. Rachel wants to be around when their baby is born and I don't blame her. This is a nice little mining town that shows signs of staying around for a while. I've seen boom towns before and this one might stick.

From what I've seen, Kid's doing real well as sheriff here. That makes me proud. I've been doing a bit of transport work for him-taking prisoners from here to there. Nothin' I haven't done before. It gets my name and face out there as law man material.

We want to come visit you two and see how your ranch is going. Look for us come early summer. That's probably the earliest we can get there.

Regarding the rest of the gang, well, some of that is stuff they'll have to tell you when they see you. Which, God willing, won't be too long. Grant's got the bit in his teeth and he's chewing up the South-Separating it from itself. I think history will later say that Gettysburg was the South's last real chance at winning.

I didn't see Cody, but Jimmie says he's fine. Cody seems to just have luck. Jimmie, as usual, seems to end up on the wrong side of things. His heart's in the right place, but just unlucky sometimes. I am real grateful that Jimmie showed up when he did. Some Northern soldiers were about ready to arrest Rachel and I and that would not have been good. I owe him for that.

I don't hold no hope for young Jesse. He's chosen the dark path. I managed to keep Jimmie off it, but Jesse's heart has changed. I don't know that he'll even survive the War, not with the company his brother Frank keeps. But if he does, Jesse James will not be someone to be around.

You two take care. Who knows? I may have to pick up a prisoner your way and drop in.

Teaspoon and Rachel Hunter


	18. Chapter 18

Letters During the War  
Chapter 18

 **(Author's note: The end of my summer has been more hectic than I had planned on. Hopefully the fall will give me more time and encouragement to write. I thank all of you for your kind words. It has helped a lot. These two stories have been a labor of love. Do you folks have any preference for gender and names for the two babies?)**

Central City, Colorado Territory  
September 1863

Dear Maggie,

The next person who tells me how wonderful it is to be pregnant will probably get slugged! Not really, Rachel says that wouldn't be good for Kid's reputation as a law man, but I sure feel like it! It probably wouldn't bother me if this had been easier. For the first 3 months I wanted to get sick at the smell of certain foods. I couldn't cook, which, considering how well I can cook, was probably a good thing. The second 3 months was better, but still not fun. Folks wouldn't let me do much of anything. Now, as I'm getting closer to the end, I feel alright, but I look like a circus fat lady.

Well, I guess I really don't, but I feel that way. Kid's been real good about telling me how beautiful I am and how much he loves me. It helps. Especially when I'm having a hard time getting out of bed. It's getting real hard to do a lot of my chores.

Rachel says that a lot of women take after their mothers when it comes to how they have babies. I wish I had been paying attention better when my momma was having my little sister and brother. I was too busy helping out I guess. I really miss her now. Maggie, how are you dealing with having your mother so far away?

Everything else is fine. I'm real glad to have Rachel and Teaspoon here. The kids are doing well. I just needed to let some of my frustration out. Thank you for listening.

your friend,  
Lou

Early October 1863  
Wyoming Territory  
(Maggie)

I'm going to have to write Louise back real soon. It sounds like her pregnancy isn't going as smoothly as mine. I'll have to tell her about my mother too. I know she met her, but my mother is one of the most spoiled women I know. My sister has been a close second. I blame her parents and my father. Very few people have successfully told her no about anything. I aim to be one. I'm not leaving my home here to return to Nebraska just to make my mother happy! Buck is right though, it is time we told my family our good news.

To Mr. and Mrs. Ray

Dearest Father and Mother,

It is with great joy that Buck and I are writing to tell you that I am increasing. It appears that before next spring you two will become grandparents. We waited to tell you until we were sure that I was safely through the first part of the pregnancy. Buck has made sure that I've been getting the best care possible and that I don't work too hard. I don't get to do much work at all.

We will send you a telegram once the baby is safely born. In the mean time, could you send me a list of family names and their connection to us? Buck is thinking seriously about naming a son after his father, and that's right, but I'd like some other options-especially for a girl.

Please tell folks our happy news if you wish. We'll be writing to you often and posting as the weather allows.

much love,  
Maggie and Buck

September 1863  
Springfield, Missouri

Dear Buck and Maggie,

Yes, your old friend Jimmie Hickok is still alive. And not in jail. I'm also not part of the 7th Kansas or doing other stuff I can't talk about. Instead, I am employed by the provost marshal of south-west Missouri as a member of the Springfield, Missouri detective police. Don't that beat all? Mostly I spend my time checking soldiers who are at the bars, drinking. I also get to check liquor licenses. Sounds like what I used to do to help Teaspoon back in Rock Creek. Only that was easier. Soldiers fresh from battle have seen and done too much to be any fun to deal with. They kind of remind me of some of the old buffalo hunters-too mean to be around. Some of the soldiers are still just kids. They're the ones I want to send home to their families. Instead I get them out of the bars and back to their camps. Tell them to stay out of trouble.

I am so glad that Cody is the only one of you I have to worry about. At least that I know of. Speaking of Cody, I did finally see him again. I told him to send you folks another letter so you wouldn't worry so much.

your friend,  
Jimmie

late September  
Missouri

Dear Buck and Maggie,

Jimmie told me I'd better get another letter off to all you folks, so here goes.  
I'm still in the army. Still riding all over the western part of the south. It's a sad thing when a man spends more time on his horse than with any pretty women!

Mostly the war news is good for the North. Certainly my side of it is. I did hear, though, that Lawrence, Kansas was sacked by Quantrill's raiders. I sure hope Jesse James wasn't involved. That is not going to go well for any of those raiders. They'd be best off if they headed for Old Mexico at this point.

Mostly I'm safe. Sometimes I get to get off my horse and have a little fun. I'm starting to think about what I'm going to do once this fool war is done. I want to go back out west. This part of the South is pretty, but I think the whole country is going to be a mess-needing to recover, for a while. Maybe get a job herding rich white folks around or something.

Jimmie's been doing well as a detective. He's getting a good reputation as a police officer who knows when to arrest and when not to.

I promise I'll keep my head down.

your friend,  
William F. Cody


	19. Chapter 19

Letters During the War  
Chapter 19

 **(Author's note: I figured it was time to do my reveal on Kid's back history. The story about Lighthorse Lee and his financial woes is recorded fact. That Robert E. Lee got to go to West Point is also. I don't have access to info about the other children, but with a father (although a war hero) in disgrace, and no money, it would have been difficult for them. Let me know what you think.)**

November 1863  
Wyoming Territory  
(Maggie)

A telegram was brought over today.

"Born today Samuel Teaspoon Lee. Mother and son fine. Kid"

Exciting news. Now we have to wait for more details. We know that Lou is fine and that she gave birth to a son. They named him after Sam and Teaspoon both. I had no idea that Kid's last name was Lee. Buck told me that none of the Riders knew. Makes me wonder if he's at all related to General Robert E. Lee?

We slid from summer to fall to Winter pretty fast this year. Fall was very pretty with the leaves changing and all. Just short. We've had snow on the ground several times now, though it tends not to stick, yet.

We're much better prepared for winter this year. Buck put in a hay crop and that got harvested at the end of summer. It's safely stored in our new barn. It's not much of a barn compared to back east, but it will do here. It doubles as a food storage area, and we can put people in there if needed.

I feel like a mamma bear settling down for the winter. I don't quite look like one yet, but I am not the slender young maiden I used to be. I'm mostly feeling well, but my Cree mother and the others are starting to take over chores for me.

Speaking of mothering, I haven't heard from my own. I am getting letters from my father and sister, so I sort of know what is going on. Father informed me that he was able to convince my mother to stay home for now, but only just. And that I shouldn't be surprised if they head here as soon as the roads are clear enough. I appreciate the warning.

The letters from my sister are much more interesting. Besides family news she also lets me know what is going on with the people from Rock Creek. She's still living with the Mayor's family. She's found that she likes her new role. In effect, she's a paid companion for the Mayor's wife. But Lizzie is now part of the elite (for Rock Creek) social circles. She says she plans to remarry someday, but hasn't found the right man yet. Of course not, Buck is taken and most of the rest are still fighting. The Mayor is thinking of running for Congress when things settle down, and I suspect they'll take Lizzie with them. I think that will suit her just fine.

Early December 1863  
Colorado

Dear friends,

I'm sending a copy of this to all of you because I don't want to have to repeat myself. My family is fine. My son, Sam, is growing by leaps and bounds. I find him to be so amazing. But even more amazing is my wife, Louise.

I knew as soon as I told all of you my sons name that you'd all want to ask me a lot of questions, so I figure I'll answer them now. My birth name is Robert E. Lee. I was named after my great uncle, the famous general. My folks were hoping that with my being named after him, the general would remember us as kinfolks and help us out. It didn't happen that way.

Now I don't want you to think unkindly of General Lee. Things just happened. His father, and my grandfather, was General Lighthorse Lee of the Revolutionary War. Great fighter, horrible at handling money. He and his wife had 6 kids when Lighthorse was sent to debtors prison. While he was there, my great grandmother did the best she could-mostly staying with whatever part of the family would take her in.

She recognized the intelligence and skill of Robert, so she did what she had to and got him into West Point. The military became his life and he was, as you know, very successful. He even married into the Custis family. Lighthorse, when he was released from prison, sailed to the Indies in disgrace, where he died.

Despite having very little money, my grandfather was able to marry reasonably well, inheriting a small farm in Western Virginia. My father was a younger son, so there was even less to inherit. We were poor sharecroppers. My father and mother had dreams of being part of the Virginia aristocracy, and my name was part of that dream.

We might have been ok, but my father got to drinking. And when he drank, he got mean. My brother left as soon as he could. You all know how he turned out. I was determined to not follow in anyone's footsteps but my own. Soon after my mother died I left. My father was determined to drink himself to death to join her.

And that's my story. Because General Lee never responded to his letter, my father refused to call me by my given name. He called me "Kid" and the name stuck. Growing up, my brother and I were teased something awful because we claimed General Lee as kin. I resolved to keep folks from knowing it. And then when I joined the Express, some of you were very strong Northern sympathizers, which gave me even more reason to keep my kinship and my name secret.

I apologize for that now. I should have trusted you, my closest friends. Here, as deputy, I still use the name Kid. We're just sort of used to it. I figure once the war is over and people have started to forget how angry they were, I'll start referring to myself as Deputy or, hopefully, Sheriff Lee.

Enough of that. If any of you are available, we'd love to have you attend young Sam's christening. But we understand if you can't. We do plan on seeing all of you after the war is over.

your friend,

Kid


	20. Chapter 20

Letter During the War  
Chapter 20

(Author's note: This story is finally winding down. But then, so is the war. All of our heroes are making choices that will effect their lives, post war. Enjoy!)

January 1864  
Company H, 7th Kansas Cavalry  
Corinth, Mississippi

Dear Buck and Maggie,

About the time you get this, I'm thinking it will be close to the time of the arrival of your own little one. Now don't you get as mushy about having a baby. Kid and Lou are bad enough. Wasn't that something about Kid's family? Of all the things we had talked about, being related to old General Lee was the last thing I would have thought of. All the older officers speak kindly of General Lee. They respect him. He just picked the wrong side.

I've been riding all over the place, as usual. Most of my unit is here in Corinth, but for some reason they want me riding all over hell and gone. Corinth is a pretty place. Too humid in the summer though.

They're talking about moving us out soon. The war finally seems to be heading towards some kind of conclusion. I'm looking forward to that. Much as I like horses, I'd like to not be sitting on the back of one for a while.

I'm thinking we ought to have our reunion out west someplace.

your friend,

William F. Cody

January 1864  
Springfield, Missouri

Dear Buck and Maggie,

I hope all is going well for you two, though it should be you three before too long. My heartfelt prayers for the safe arrival of your firstborn. And while I'd like to receive another telegram telling me that I'm an uncle again, I'm really hoping this one doesn't have the bombshell Kid and Lou's did. Damn that was a surprise! But, thinking back on it, it does make sense that he kept quiet about it. Especially with me and my big mouth. Kid and I had enough issues without there being something that would surely have set me off. And, as I look back, Kid's being related to General Lee doesn't mean anything.

I am more than ready for this war to be over. I still think slavery is evil, don't go thinking I've changed my mind about that, but war as a solution, I'm not so sure of. This war has split our country and I think getting it back together, even when the North wins, is not going to be easy. Too many people have died. Too much damage to lives and property. The north was able to become industrialized by using cheap, immigrant labor. I'm not saying the immigrants are being treated properly, but it's a hell of a lot better than slavery, near as I can see.

Mostly I guess I'm complaining because we military police aren't getting paid properly. And by that, I mean not much at all. The Union army is months behind on our wages. Say what you want about the Pony Express, as least they paid us regular. Some of the guys are slacking off, but I don't think that's right. I'm trying to supplement my income by gambling. I always was pretty good, and at least I'm not starving. I am drinking too much though. I need to stop that.

Take care.

Your friend,  
Jimmie

January 1864  
Colorado Territory

Dear Buck and Maggie (and hopefully the new one),

All is well here in Colorado. It's been a mild winter, so far. I'm grateful for that. Mostly my job is to transport prisoners, which is not fun at all when the weather's bad. And I'm old enough where the cold is starting to get to my bones. Rachel tells me I should retire, but I tell her I will when she will. That usually quiets her down for a while. She really likes teaching school. Don't know how much longer the job will last though. The town is growing big enough that there's talk to building a larger building and getting "proper" school teachers. I growled a bit at that.

So far the ore is still being pulled out of the ground, though real mining is starting to happen. Don't know how much longer the strike will last. If it peters out, and the town starts to close down, we'll move on. Sometimes on those cold winter nights when I'm on the road I think about California and wonder what it would be like. Don't know if we'll ever get there, but it's nice to think about.

Kid, Louise, and the baby are doing real fine. The little one's got a real good set of lungs, but seems to settle down when Rachel picks him up. Sometimes when I see her holding him I wish we could have had youngins of our own.

You two, three take care and send us a note as soon as you can.

Teaspoon and Rachel

January 1864  
Rock Creek, Nebraska

Dear Buck and Maggie,

I told my wife that I would send this letter, since I wanted to catch you up on War news anyway.  
The War is going well for the North. Splitting the fighting into two different sides of the country has been a good move. The North is keeping control of the Mississippi River, which is vital. It splits the South and gives our armies the ability to strike into places like Mississippi and Alabama. At the same time, the other part of our army is busy in Virginia and Tennessee. The reports we're getting is that the blockades are working. The South doesn't have the money or supplies to continue for much longer. I've included some newspaper accounts that you can include in your paper. If I haven't said so before, I am proud of you for choosing to also be a newspaper publisher. Your territory needs you.

I know my wife writes to Maggie on a regular basis, so I won't repeat all the things she told me to tell you. You are welcome. I do expect a telegram with the joyous news as quickly as possible-even if you have to send a rider clear to the nearest real town! I did finally get my wife to understand just how far away you two live. She desperately want to see the new baby as soon as possible, but she also doesn't want to deal with the journey. Is there any chance you can come out here when you bring your herd this summer?

Your loving father

January 14, 1864

Ike Ray Cross born today. Mother and son are fine. Buck and Maggie


	21. Chapter 21

Letters During the War  
Chapter 21

 **(Author's note: As the War is winding down I'm looking for a time frame in which the reunion could happen. We know, pretty much what happens with Cody and Jimmy-that's historical record. The others I can use my imagination for. Ideas anyone? Guest Beth-I will be writing the reunion, but I doubt I will go much beyond that. I will probably focus on some other fan fics and other things I am writing. Thank you.)**

Early April 1864  
Wyoming Territory.  
(from Maggie)

Buck brought little Ike over to the Indian camp so I could have some time to get some writing and things done. And they could have some time with our son. Ike is amazing, but it is nice to have some time to myself. It is amazing how quickly a little one takes up your time.

We have all come through the winter well. No major illness or accidents. The horses have done well too, so we should have a good herd to head east this spring. Right now it looks like Buck, Ike, and I will all go east with the horses. I really do need to spend some time in Rock Creek with my family there. We've become so used to our lifestyle here that going back to a life of corsets and equally binding social values will not be easy. But if we want our children to be able to move back and forth between the cultures, we will need to start early.

Buck did put out another edition of our newspaper. My father has been real good about sending us news about the war and other stuff. It looks like, for now, our paper is only going to come out periodically.

And now some letters that have come in.

March 1864  
7th Kansas, somewhere along the western part of the War

Dear Buck, Maggie, and Little Ike,

Congratulations on the addition! I hope he's letting you get some sleep. Someday I hope to have a housefull of my own.

Some news. They actually let me (and most of the rest of the 7th) have furlough. I had a full month off in Memphis, Tennessee. The town is now in Union hands. Getting it back wasn't easy, so there was a fair amount of damage. And now a bit more with the 7th on furlough. But I had fun and managed to stay out of the stockade. Our next center of operations (how do you like that fancy language?) should be around St. Louis. That means I should be spending countless hours back in the saddle again. Sometimes it seems like life with the Express was easier.

Your friend,  
William F. Cody

March 1864  
Southwest Missouri

Buck, Maggie, and Ike,

First off, congratulations! I am so glad to hear that the baby came alright and that everyone is healthy. I kind of figured that you'd name him Ike if it was a boy. It gives me hope, hearing happy news like this from you and Kid and Lou. Just maybe, this crazy war will end someday and we can find some peace.

My life has taken some interesting turns since the last time I wrote. I think I mentioned in my last letter that there were some issues with my pay. The flat out truth is that the Provost Marshall's office stopped paying us. This upset a whole lot of us, and most of us quit. I'm amazed they didn't arrest the lot of us, but I guess they didn't have the Marshals to do so. I ended up being reassigned to General John Sanborn. He's a good guy, even if he is from Minnesota. He's been fighting this war a lot longer than I have. I'm a scout again, getting $5 a day. Suits me. As long as no one is shooting at me I'll just pretend I'm back working for the Pony Express. Oh wait, we got shot at there too.

Anyway, the War Department has named General Sunburn commander of the District of Southwestern Missouri, so I'm doing a lot of riding in that region. And expect to be doing a lot more.

Give little Ike a hug from his Uncle Jimmy. Stay safe all of you.

Jimmy

March 1864  
Central City, Colorado Territory

Dear Family,

Teaspoon is delivering a prisoner, Kid is dealing with law stuff, and Louise is busy taking care of the children and everything else, so I said that I would write this letter.

First off, Congratulations! I wish we could be there to see the newest member of our Pony Express family. Hopefully soon. I'm real glad to hear that all of you are healthy. With all the people crowding into Center City, I'm amazed there hasn't been more sickness than there has. The older two kids came down with something, but it was mild, and Lou and the baby didn't get it.

It's almost spring and we are looking forward to the nicer weather. Mining towns aren't pretty, but one you get a bit away, the mountains here are real nice. I'm ready for the snow to be gone though. It will be fun to see Little Sam trying to walk.

Teaspoon has promised me that one of these days he's going to find an excuse to travel up your way and he'll take me with him. I'm holding him to that promise.

Much love to all of you,  
Rachel


	22. Chapter 22

Letters During the War  
Chapter 22

 **(Author's note: My sincere apologies for taking so long to get back to this. Real life and 3 other stories got in the way. I also had to do historical research to make sure all this worked out. My goal is to finish this story soon so I can get on to the Reunion!)**

June 1864  
Springfield, MO

Dear Buck and Maggie,

It turns out that signing with General Sanborn was one of my better decisions. I'm actually getting paid, mostly regularly, and his folks are pretty good about resupply. For now I'm still mostly in the Springfield area. Helping keep things quiet. Cody's the one where the action is. And I am really glad I'm not with him. That sounded like a whole lot of traveling through hostile territory. My current contract is only for a year. We'll see what happens next. Give little Ike a hug from his Uncle Jimmy.

your friend,  
Jimmie

Sept 1864  
Company H, 7th Kansas Cavalry

Dear Buck and Maggie,

We're finally in Atlanta! That was a slog. We've been on the move since May. I can now say that I've ridden through much of the western part of the South. It's real pretty, but they can have it! Every time we're anywhere near a river, especially The River, we have to watch out for streams, swamps, etc. If there's water, there's probably poisonous snakes. And even alligators! No thanks! I had a horse get bit by one of those water snakes. His leg swole up so fast. I had to put him down. That was hard. Luckily for me there was a farmhouse close by that had a horse. That horse was one of the worst horses I've ever ridden. I soon figured out why no one had stolen him. But I made it back to headquarters. Then he became someone else's problem.

Still keeping my head down.  
Your friend,  
Cody

September 1864  
Central City, Colorado Territory

Dear Buck and Maggie,

My turn to write! Life here in Central City continues to be interesting. The mines keep going deeper and deeper, but they're still bringing out good ore. There was some talk about brining in unions, but that got knocked down pretty quickly (and violently). That kept our men busy for a while. We also have a small Chinese population. No women (not allowed), so just the men. I found out that conditions are bad in rural China, so the men come over here to make money to send home. Their goal is to make enough so they can return home themselves-as rich men! They're very exotic. The new arrivals wear a long braided bit of hair. After they've been here for a while they usually shave it off.

The baby is doing fine. Little Sam is trying to walk. So cute! Sometimes Sam's wife and I take turns watching him so Lou can help out at the Livery Stable.

Teaspoon says to tell you that it looks like the War is winding down. Most of the folks here are Northern in their beliefs, but we still have a few Southerners. Mostly they go to different saloons, which helps keep the troubles down. But there's still enough to keep the men busy.

Please let us know how you are doing. We miss you and hope to make it up there soon.

Wyoming Territory  
October 1864  
(Maggie)

It is very good to hear from our friends. I pray for them all. Our life here is mostly quiet. We had another "County Fair" in July. This time in Jackson's Hole, which is much closer to us. Our Trader in Pierre's Hole grumbled, but still came. It was a fun time and we got to know out neighbors better. Buck sold a couple of horses, which made him happy. Once the war is over he wants to stop selling horses to the Army.

One of the topics at the fair was the future-once the War is over. There's not a lot of us up in our part of the territory, but further south things are growing. Technically we're not an official territory yet. The thinking is that Congress will make that decision in a year or so. Then we can organize ourselves as a state. Wouldn't that be something! I think we'd all be glad for trains somewhere closer. I know it sounds strange, but there is strong sentiment in favor of women's suffrage here. That would be a first in this country, I think. But long overdue.

It was also generally agreed that once the War is over, the Army would go back to trying to "solve the Indian Problem." That is not good news. I can't help but remember the horrible conditions my Cree family and other Indians were living in. Buck is concerned about his people too. We continue to teach the Indians that come to visit us as much as we can-mostly English and white culture. But is it enough?


	23. Chapter 23

Letters During the War  
Chapter 23

 **(Author's note: I decided to end this chapter with the first of the news about the end of the War. I decided to put it into Bucks voice to put a different viewpoint in. Next chapter will be the sad part, but then there will be some fun chapters before the reunion.)**

Christmas 1864  
Wyoming (almost) Territory  
(Maggie)

This is a hopeful Christmas. In so many ways communication keeps improving, and the amount of time it takes to get us news keeps shortening. There are rumors of running the railroad all the way across the country-wouldn't that be something. But what effects us is that the rail lines keep getting closer and closer to Wyoming. That would be such a blessing!

The War news is hopeful too. We know that General Sherman has left Atlanta, Georgia and is heading for the Atlantic Ocean. The South may no longer have the man power to stop him. We're all praying that this war ends in 1865! As soon as it does, Congress should grant Territorial Status to several areas, including Wyoming. And statehood should come after that! President Lincoln was elected for a second term in November. That's good. I cannot imagine anyone else running our country as well as he has in these times.

It was a quiet Christmas for us. Little Ike is trying to go from crawling to walking-already! Our Indian family is so happy with him that it got Buck and I talking. Depending on circumstances, come summer we'd like to head south to visit what should become our new state's capital. it's a real town-almost a city. We should be able to arrange to have my parents come there to visit with us. Who knows, maybe Buck's father could come out too. Buck doesn't plan to sell any more horses to the Army, so it's time to start making contacts elsewhere.

And if we can, we'd like to head south to Central City to visit Kid, Lou, and everyone else. I think we want to see little Sam just as much as they want to meet our Ike. Plus we just miss our friends. I haven't met Sam or Emma yet, but as much as Buck likes them I'm sure I will too. I'm sending a letter to Kid and Lou asking if we can come visit.

January 1865  
Springfield, MO

Dear Buck and Maggie,

Merry Christmas! Only a few days late. It being the holiday season the General has had us scouts covering a lot of ground to make sure things stay calm. We've also been delivering food parcels to families really in need too. I think that's real good of the General to do that. I don't think he's going to get credit for it either.

From what I hear, you should be hearing from Cody pretty soon. He's been busy I reckon. But the reports we get say that General Sherman's troops made it to Savannah before Christmas.

Take care.  
Your friend,  
Jimmy

January 1865  
Savannah, Georgia

Dear Buck and Maggie,

It should be in the newspapers, but General Sherman marched us from Atlanta to Savannah. In time for Christmas. I don't want to do it ever again, but it was amazing to be a part of it this once. General Sherman wanted to send a message, so we left a 300 mile long (and mostly 60 mile wide) path of destruction. Never seen anything like it!

We were hoping for a much nicer Christmas. Well, the food was better. The residents of Savannah left when they saw us coming. No young women anywhere-except for saloon girls and whores. No thank you. But at least they are women. I can drink a glass or two and imagine they are pretty.

No word on where we are going next. The War is really winding down. I think the only big General the South still has in the field is Lee. We're all hoping to be home by next Christmas.

your friend,  
William Cody

February 1865  
Central City, Colorado

Dear Buck and Maggie,

We would love to have the 3 of you come visit us this summer! Please send us a message when you are ready to leave Wyoming to come see us. The others are looking forward to seeing you too.

I guess the real news is that Congress just passed the 13th Amendment to the Constitution. No more slavery in our country. Kid says it's the right thing to do, but it will cause a bunch of Southern landowners to loose everything. He may be right.

Christmas was real nice. Little Sam kept getting into everything to the annoyance of my little brother and sister mostly, but he made us laugh so much! He is such a wonderful child. He always seems to be full on energy and happy. He's such a joy. I hope we can have another one like him.

The weather at Christmas was good, but we've been having a lot of snow since. That's keeping the men busy, often with rescues. I go over to the Sheriffs office and the livery stable. Otherwise, I stay home where it's warm and dry!

We miss you!  
your friend,  
Lou.

April 15th  
Wyoming Territory  
(Buck)

With the better communications, news has been arriving here more rapidly. We heard with sorrow the details of General Sherman's march to the sea as the newspapers are calling it. The news about the fall of Richmond on April 3rd was much happier. The President visited there the next day. We knew the end of the War was near. And then the amazing news that General Lee had surrendered. General Grant wisely allowed Lee to keep his sword (his sign of authority). And even more wise, the soldiers who had them were allowed to keep their horses or mules. From what we've heard, much of the South is a ruin and having farm animals will help.

I'm sure there are grand celebrations going on in cities all over the country, but here it was much more subdued. This is a busy time of year for us. I did take time to visit my favorite prayer place. I spent time thanking the Great Spirit for the conclusion of the fighting and asking his help in protecting his people from the bad times that I know are to come.


	24. Chapter 24

Letters During the War  
Chapter 24

 **(Author's note: history shows Hickok at the end of the War in Springfield, mostly in a negative manner. We don't know that he went to visit his family, but it makes sense.)**

May 10, 1865  
Central City, Colorado

Dear Buck and Maggie,

I'm sure the news has reached up your way-both the good and bad. I thought I'd tell you about how it was here. When we found out that General Lee had surrendered we were all overjoyed. The menfolk went to work. Teaspoon went over to the Rebel, the saloon that was usually occupied by Southern sympathizers. He told us later that they all drank a lot, to drown their sorrows, but he kept a lid on things. Sam and Kid were plenty busy keeping the drunk and excited Union supporters out of trouble. I think it took them about 3 days to finally sober up.

Then just wen we thought things were going to settle down, the next came in about the death of President Lincoln. You could have heard a pin drop. Everyone felt like they'd been hit by a two by four. Even the Southerners. Lincoln had been their enemy, but he was a good man and didn't deserve to die that way.

We held a memorial service for the President. Emma stayed with the children and I went over to the Livery Stable so all of them could go. Kid said that pretty much everyone was there. Even the mines closed down so folks could attend. It's a real sad time.

There's also a lot of talk about the new President. We really didn't know too much about him. Some folks think he might be too soft on the South. Others think he will be too hard. We'll just have to wait and see. It's worrisome.

We're all fine. Just sad.

Louise

late June 1865  
Springfield, MO

Dear Buck and Maggie,

Well, I am now a free man again! As of this month, I have been officially mustered out of the Union Army. All I can say is, Thank God! I might even go to church to officially thank Him. But then, I'd probably scare folks, so I guess not.

It looks like the Army is sending home the volunteer troops first. That just makes sense. The regular (permanent) Army troops will be needed to make sure the peace holds for a bit. Don't know when they'll kick Cody loose.

After all the time we soldiers have talked about what we wanted to do first, I have done the first few. I've bought new clothes and gotten cleaned up. Next I plan to track down my sister. Last I heard she was in Kansas. I need to make sure they're ok. My nephew must be huge now.  
But I haven't forgotten about our get together. Sometimes I would think about it during the worst times. I can't hardly wait to see all of you! Right now I need to figure some things out.

Before I forget, I sent Teaspoon a letter telling him that Jesse James has made some really bad choices. It's been confirmed that he and his brother were riding with some of the worst Southern raiders. Most of those men are now outlaws, promising to continue their fight. It's not good.

your friend,  
Jimmy

June 1865  
St. Louis, MO

Dear Buck and Maggie,

Somehow the 7th Kansas ended up in St. Louis before we were mustered out. And yes, I am a free man! I am truly enjoying it.

And I have met a beautiful woman named Louisa. Louisa Frederici. She lives here in St. Louis. My heart is truly smitten! I am trying to convince her to marry me. I think she's weakening. I don't get to see her as much as I'd like since I'm working-mostly scouting and moving horse herds. Who knows, maybe I'm herding some of your horses, Buck. The Army, with the War ended now has more horses than it needs, but they're sending most of the extras west.

I'm not too sure what I'm doing, but I'm not going anywhere until I have an answer from my lovely Lulu.

Your friend,  
William F. Cody  
no longer an Army scout

June 1865  
Wyoming Territory  
(Maggie)

What a seesaw of emotions we have been going through. First joy that the War was over. Then such deep sorrow at the tragic death of President Lincoln. The mail from my family is full of it. I think I'm glad we're so far away from it.

We still plan to have our county fair at the end of the month. Then we're going down to what will be our Territorial capitol. Both my parents and Buck's father will be joining us there. I'm hoping that seeing us with them will cement Buck as being "white" in the eyes of society there. Plus we miss them. After that we will make a quick trip down to Colorado to see our family there. We're going to travel by wagon, bringing extra horses with us. We hope to sell some of them to get people to see the quality of our horses.

So much to do!


	25. Chapter 25

Letters During the War  
Chapter 25

 **(Author's note: I've taken a few liberties with history in this chapter, but overall I'm trying to stay as accurate as I can with the time frame. Enjoy!)**

June 1865  
Jacksons Hole, Wyoming Territory  
(Buck)

Our little county fair just ended. Maggie, Ike, and I head south to the capital tomorrow. We brought several of the ranch hands and their families with us. The women folk and some of the men will return to the ranch, but some of the men are going south with us. Since we're not going to be selling horses to the Army any more, I thought we should bring some down south with us. To show off what we have to offer.

The fair was fun, as usual. Because we're so far from towns of any size, folks are a lot more flexible about who shows up. There isn't the prejudice against Indians that I'd find elsewhere. I think most folks see me as "white," which Maggie and I find funny. Because of how Maggie was raised, sometimes she's more "indian" than I am.

As expected, the main topics were the War, President Lincoln's death, and concerns about what will happen next. It's too soon to know details on what is being called the Reconstruction of the South, but everyone has an opinion. I did have a newspaper ready, including reports on the end of the War. I even quoted Cody. I'll have to send him a copy-glory hound that he is.

June 1865  
Laramie, Wyoming Territory  
(Maggie)

Laramie is not a huge town, but it's a whole lot more civilization than what we've been used to. All of our family have reservations in the same hotel. In fact, my parents were already there, which was helpful when we tried to register. At first they didn't want to let us in. But my father showed up and that problem went away. The hotel really didn't want the bad newspaper publicity.

My mother, of course, was excited to see little Ike. She really didn't want to let him go. Mother and Ike were the key to my being excepted by the leading women of Laramie. Especially after I went shopping for newer and more fashionable clothes. I will wear this stuff for now, but I am longing to return home to my buckskins!

We had talked it over, and Buck and I had decided that it was important for us to be seen as "white" and to have some connection with the political power structure of our soon to be state. It keeps us, our children, and our friends safe. Or at least safer. It was interesting to note that society women in Laramie weren't all that different from the women in other towns I've been in.

Once Buck's father arrived, the men were busy talking to civic leaders. Our horses were admired and we actually sold the ones we had brought south to sell. There was no way Buck was going to sell his personal mount! Buck's little newspaper was favorably received.

A week later, and we are ready to head a little further south. The trip to Laramie was a very good idea. Buck now has a reputation as a horse breeder and a newspaper man and a civic leader.

July 1865  
Central City, Colorado  
(Buck)

What a crazy, busy, dirty place this boom town is! There are thousands of people here, all jammed into this small, mountainous area. The mines are underground now, so many of the citizens can't even be seen. Amazing!

But the best sight I saw was that of my old friends! Teaspoon is still as ageless as ever. Rachel is still lovely. Sam and Emma look older to me, but still the same steady, caring people. Kid looks good as a deputy sheriff. Lou looks great. Motherhood agrees with her. I think I'm still getting used to her in dresses, but the same tough pony express rider is still there. She's working at the Livery Stable, since they won't hire her as a deputy.

Everyone wanted to see little Ike. We wanted to see little Sam. It was generally agreed that both boys looked like they would grow up to be a credit to their families. Teaspoon tried to take the credit for that, but both Emma and Rachel hit him with their fans (it was a warm summer day, even at that elevation). This was, I think, a bit of a taste of what our reunion will be like someday.

We did talk about those who were absent. Teaspoon's worried that Jimmie's doing too much drinking. I suspect he's probably right. We all laughed at Cody being in love, again. Kid told me privately that Jesse James is not someone that Teaspoon wants to talk about right now. He had spent such a lot of time on that kid, only to have him go so bad. Jesse is wanted now for various robberies. It's a shame.

While we were there we picked up supplies that we can't normally get. Of course, Ike now has new toys, clothes and such. It was fun watching Ike and little Sam sort of play together. I hope the two of them get to spend time together more often as they grow up.

Time to go back home now. We have a fair amount of traveling to do and I want some time home before winter comes again. I'm tired of living like a white man. I want to ride into my hills and nourish the Indian part of me.

August 1865  
Springfield, MO

Dear Buck and Maggie,

I finally found out where my sister and her family are. Once I deal with a bit of trouble here, I plan to head over to Hays, Kansas to see them. I'm really looking forward to seeing them.

As usual, don't believe everything you read in the newspapers about me. You know me. Situations get complicated and newspaper writers (sorry Buck) tend to only tell what will sell the papers. I'm fine and everything should work out.

Your friend,  
Jimmie

late August 1865  
Cross-McSwain Ranch  
(Buck)

Maggie just told me that she thinks she's going to have another child. I'm not sure I can get this smile off my face. I want a girl this time. But we'll be happy with whatever or whoever this child is.


	26. Chapter 26

Letters During the War  
Chapter 26

 **(Author's Note: technically, since the War is over I should change the name of this. But I feel, that for all of them, the War really won't be over until they can be together again. So, I plan to keep this going until the Reunion. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm typing up a few television plot lines while trying to keep the history honest. Enjoy!)**

Hays, Kansas  
September 1865

Dear Buck and Maggie,

I'm here in Hays. Yeah, I know it's in Kansas, a place that I said I was never going back to. But my sister and her family are near here. They're doing well. My nephew has grown so much! No longer a baby. And my sister has another child on he way. I asked them what they were going to do now that slavery has been outlawed in this country. They told me that they want to settle down, raise crops and children. I was glad to hear that.

I may as well be honest with you about the rest. I asked about Rosemary Burke. I wanted to know how she was doing. A few days later I rode over to her place. Rosemary is as beautiful as ever. She's now on husband number 3. The second one I only heard about. He took over Isiah Burke's work. And like Isiah, he died trying to rescue slaves.

With the War over, Rosemary at first worked to help the former slaves to leave their former owners to start new lives. Risky, as always with her. But then she met Thomas Martin, a man who was helping orphaned slave children. When he can, Martin helps reunite black families. But for the true orphans, he has an orphanage. Rosemary said it hit her like a bolt of lightening from God. There were all these children needing help… She's happy, surrounded by children who love her. I think Martin loves her too. At any rate, he does everything he can to help her.

As I was riding away from their orphanage I realized something. Part of me will probably always love Rosemary. But we would never be happy together. I can't be who she wants me to be. And I don't think she could ever be happy as just a wife.

Since I'm here in the Hays area, I thought I'd throw my hat in and join the election for sheriff here. I don't know if I'll get elected, this time. It may be too close to the dustup in Springfield. I may need to let things settle down a bit first. If things ever settle down around me.

Kid asked me what happened, since the newspaper reports were so conflicted. Simply put, David McCanles and I just didn't get along. For quite a few reasons. Eventually it came down to a gunfight. I lived, he didn't. He had enough friends in town that there had to be a trial. They weren't happy when I was acquitted. By then I had heard where my family was, so I headed to Kansas.

If I don't get elected here in Hays, there's a deputy U.S. Marshall job at Fort Riley, Kansas that I should be able to get. Of all the things I've done in my life so far, I've liked being a Pony Express Rider and working as a lawman the best.

I'm not sure yet when I'll be able to come west to see all you. I want to be around when my sister has her second child. And longer if I can.

your friend,  
Jimmie

October 1865  
Central City, Colorado

Dear Maggie,

I got your letter today and started laughing. I should be having our second child about the same time you are having yours! I'd say we were both having fun this past summer.

Kid (and pretty much everyone else) want me to quit working at the Livery Stables."Too dangerous for the baby." What am I supposed to do all day? Knit doilies? It was one of our better fights. We finally reached a compromise. I'm good at figuring and planning. So Kid is going to turn over keeping track of our finances to me. I had already been talking to the owner of the Stable, and it looks like I'll be doing the same there. I know the feed store has been cheating us. Now I have the authority to prove it and get it fixed. Who knows, maybe I'll end up liking this store type stuff.

Anyway, I'm fine. I think it's easier this time because I know what to expect. Little Sam is becoming more and more independent every day, which is a good thing. My little brother is going to start working at the blacksmiths. He says he'll finish the 8th grade, but he wants a solid career. I'm not sure if being a blacksmith is where he'll end up, but it's a good place to start.

much love from your friend,  
Lou

November 1865  
McSween Cross Ranch  
(Maggie)

It has been a beautiful fall here. I've enjoyed the peace. Especially after being in the busy crowded towns further south. I know it will be winter again here before too long. We're almost like hibernating bears here. Once the snows hit we don't go very far.

I had a bit of a school graduation recently. I have been teaching the male and female Indians very differently. The men only stay three to four days at a time. I teach them what I can of spoken English and Buck and I answer their questions about white culture. Something we just got into was a longer school for the women. I take on 3-5 women (mostly young) at a time. Besides learning spoken English, I also teach them white culture. And they learn by doing. While here they learn the mysteries of white cooking, clothes, and notions of manners. They find much of it absurd. And I agree. Those that want, I teach rudimentary reading and writing. After about 5-6 months they are ready to "graduate" and to go back to their tribes to pass on the knowledge. It's not a lot, but maybe it will help a few to escape the white attempts to kill their culture.

It is funny that Louise and I will be having our second children at about the same time, probably early April. I should be fine to attend our county fair, but I won't want to go too far beyond that-not with two little children. Buck is in correspondence with several men he met in Laramie. He may be taking some horses down there in July.

I think this will be a quiet Christmas, but a good one. No specter of the War hanging over our heads.

December 1865  
St. Louis, MO

Dear Buck and Maggie,

Weather's getting cold, so I'm thinking of staying here in St. Louis for a bit. I've been working a lot, trying to get some money together. My Lulu has agreed to marry me! I'd like it to be tomorrow, but she says that she doesn't plan on doing it again, so she wants to take some time to do it right. The ceremony should be early next year. It will be a small, private one, so don't worry about coming out.

After we're married, Louisa will probably stay with her parents for a bit. With so many coming back after the War, jobs are a bit scarce, but I keep looking for something more permanent. If it gets too bad I may try to get the Army to hire me back as a scout.

I did hear from Jimmie. He didn't get elected in Hays. So he's working as a deputy Marshall out of Fort Riley. He says it's interesting enough. The Army is shifting troops from the South to the Plains and further west as quickly as they can.

Jimmie said he saw (former) General William Custer recently. He's one of those "up and comers" you hear about. Custer is cavalry. He took part in Gettysburg. He married the daughter of Senator Benton and now has political ambitions. Jimmie says he's one of the few men who seems even more vain about his hair that I am. Now really!

Well, as I said, I'm about to become a married man. I hope to be able be bring my bride out your way before too long.

your friend,  
William F. Cody


	27. Chapter 27

Letters During the War  
Chapter 27

 **(Author's note: I thought it would be fun to have the other two children born at the same time as the real life Arta Cody. And none of this has anything to do with my fact that my own daughter is about to give birth to my first granddaughter any day now…)**

March 1866  
Central City, Colorado

Dear Maggie,

I'm fine. Mostly I'm just trying to get things done before my new little one arrives. I'm getting tired real easily now. I must be getting close to my time. Good thing. I'm getting' real tired of being so big and awkward. Kid still loves me and that's a real good thing.

Remember I told you that my brother Jeremiah was working for the blacksmith? That didn't last long, only a couple of months. He and his boss soon came to the understanding that working with metal was just not in my brother's future. Now he's looking around and thinking about what he might want to do next. I find it sort of funny, but he is so all fired serious.

Now my sister Teresa is very much a girl. If she's not glued to Emma (learning about being a wife) she's with Rachel, trying to learn school stuff. Teresa has decided that she wants to be a school teacher until she gets married. Her real goal is to be a wife and mother. Right now she doesn't care where, just someplace where she can see more of the sky. I understand what she's talking about. We're in a deep valley and sometimes it feels like there's more mountain around us than sky. I miss the prairies. You've talked about your mountains, but do you have places where all you see is land and sky?

Kid should be sending everyone a telegram before too long. Give my love to everyone.

your friend,  
Louise

April 11, 1866  
telegram to Mr. and Mrs. R. Buck Cross

 **Born April 11, 1866 James Michael Lee. All are fine. Kid**

April 12, 1866  
telegram sent out

 **Katherine Rose Cross born April 12, 1966. We're all fine. R. Buck Cross**

June 1866  
McSwain Cross Ranch  
(Buck)

Who would think one little (and beautiful) girl could make so much noise and throw our household into so much chaos? Our little Katie can. But when she looks at me, I can't help but love her and want to make her world right again. We named her after both of our father's mothers. I never met my grandmother Rose (or really any other part of my father's family), but it seemed right. Maggie remembers her Grandmother Katherine as a loving, but proper woman.

I'm currently putting together another edition of our little newspaper. Got to have it ready for our county fair in a week or so. Mostly I'm writing about the progress towards statehood. It looks like we are going to vote in favor of voting rights for women. If that goes through, we will be the first state in the Union to do so. That's pretty amazing.

Maggie insists on going to the fair this year. She feels fine, just tired. Like last year I'm bringing hands down with us. Some of the women are coming as well. They heard how much fun it is. After the event is over, some of the hands will come with me, and the rest will return home with Maggie and the kids. It still seems remarkable that I would have a wonderful wife, kids, and the ranch that Ike and I dreamed about.

After the fair we have horses to deliver down in Laramie. I'll have to be on my best behavior, since I'll be this boss this trip. I'm curious to hear the news and to get a feel for how people down there think about certain topics.

August 1866  
Fort Riley, Kansas

Dear Buck and Maggie,

I didn't win the election. So instead I'm now a Deputy Marshall at Fort Riley in Kansas. Still close enough to my family. it's decent work. I do a lot of prisoner transport. So I'm still putting in a lot of hours in the saddle. We're starting to see a lot of men out here, former soldiers. I can understand the Southerners moving west-they didn't have much to go home to. And immigrants, of course. But Northerners?

I'm seeing veterans with problems too. I understand, because I go through some of the same myself. On the 4th of July after the speeches, there were fireworks. I was planning to leave before that started. But someone lit off some early. I could tell who the veterans were. We were the ones hitting the ground, pulling out our weapons! I felt foolish when I realized it was just fireworks. But some of the men seemed to think they were back fighting the War. It took a while to get all that under control.

I hope you're all having a good summer and that the new baby is behaving herself. I bet she is the cutest thing! My sister is due pretty soon herself.

your friend,  
Jimmie

September 17, 1866  
St. Louis, Missouri

Dear all,

Congratulations are deserved all around! And here too. I am proud to announce that I am now a father! My lovely wife delivered our first child, Arta Lucille Cody recently. No offense Buck, but she is clearly the most beautiful baby girl ever! Louisa is pretty tired now, so she says that we will not be able to go traveling for some time. Maybe I'll get lucky and get to travel up your way at some point.

Gosh! I'm a father!

your friend,  
William F. Cody


	28. Chapter 28

Letters During the War  
Chapter 28

 **(Author's note: This is the chapter where I write about what happened in 1867. It's also my "Whoops! How did I miss that and that when I was researching?" Instead of rewriting a couple of chapters, I'm going to have Jimmie "come clean" about some stuff and tuck in some other stuff. Then I'm going to let Buck talk about Red Cloud's War He's the best voice I could think of. No granddaughter yet.)**

May 1867  
Kansas

Dear Buck and Maggie,

Before Cody finds out and starts teasing me, I figure I'd better tell you about one of my misadventures. Remember when I was first released from the Army I was vague about what I'd been doing? Well, I let this promoter talk me into doing one of Cody's things- an outdoor production of a show called "The Daring Buffalo Chasers of the Plains." The promoter said that I was handsome enough, and my reputation as Wild Bill should bring in the people.

So I went to Niagara Falls, New York for the show. The show wasn't too bad, but there was a big problem. It was outdoors and there was no way to force people to pay to see the show. So we all went broke.

I found out that acting probably isn't my thing. Don't get me wrong, I liked the attention from the women, and being in New York with all the modern things was real nice. But my looks only buys me so many meals. And it certainly wasn't buying me any new clothes. So when the show folded the I headed west. I had heard from my sister by then, so I knew I was going to Kansas.

Please don't tell Cody. He's going to make my life miserable about this. Especially if he turns out to be good at it. I'll tell him myself one of these days.

On to happier news. I couldn't tell you until now, but last year I got hired to guide General Sherman on a "tour of the west." Yes, The General Sherman. He didn't seem like the kind of man who would have been in charge of the "March to the Sea." Nice enough. But then, he said I wasn't as wild as he expected Wild Bill to be. Fair enough.

Sometimes having a reputation (as undeserved as it is) isn't all bad. Guiding General Sherman around meant I ate regular and didn't have to camp rough that much. I don't think I'll be doing anything that fancy again for a while, but it looks like I might get some Army scouting jobs, along with my Deputy Marshal duties.

your friend,  
Jimmie

March 1867  
Teton Gazette

"Fetterman Massacre"  
Eighty-One men out of Fort Phil Kearny, Wyoming, were led into a trap by Indians while they were on a mission to rescue workers from the Fort on December 21, 1866. Captain William J. Fetterman (18th Infantry) and Lt. George W. Grummond (cavalry) led the relief forces. The Fort commander, Col. Carrington gave Captain Fetterman strict orders not to go beyond a certain point, which Fetterman disobeyed. It took 3 days before it was safe enough to retrieve the bodies, many of which were mutilated.

Teton Gazette

"Red Cloud's War and the Fetterman Massacre." by R. Buck Cross, editor

Fort Phil Kearny was one of 3 forts built by the Army to protect the Bozeman Train. That is a shorter route to the Montana gold fields. Despite the presence of the forts and soldiers, the United States has been trying to peacefully negotiate right of passage along the train.  
There are two major problems. By prior treaty, the land in question belongs to the Crow Indians. The Lakota (Sioux) have moved into that area and displaced the Crows. The Lakota do not want non-Indians in that area at all. It is one of the best buffalo hunting area left on the plains and they would like to protect it.  
The peace treaty negotiations are continuing. The Lakota are primarily represented by a chief named Red Cloud. He has had a very successful reputation for defeating his foes.  
Since the Fetterman Massacre the Army and upgraded it's weapons in the area. Now the men are using breech-loading Springfield Model 1866 rifles. These new guns are much faster than the muskets the soldiers had before.  
With these new guns, the Army fought the Indians to a near standstill at Hayfield and Wagon Box. This has forced the Indians to change their battle tactics. There have been no more large scale attacks, only harassment of the forts and along the Bozeman Trail. Soldier and civilians have been killed in these raids.  
The Army has investigated the Fetterman Massacre. They found that both Fetterman and Grummond disobeyed direct orders to engage the enemy. They were tricked into entering an area where a much larger group of Indians lay in wait. This tactic had been used before, which was why the orders had been given.

Teton Gazette

Editorial by R. Buck Cross, editor

The Fetterman Massacre was a tragedy of war. Not like our Civil War, but a war between whites and Indians for control of an area. What would happen if the Army closed the Bozeman Train and its forts? People would be forced to travel a longer route to get to the gold fields in Montana, but lives would be saved.  
Instead of spending tax payers money of defending the Bozeman Trail (which benefits only a few), why not use the resources to protect the building of the transcontinental rail road? Get a good treaty with the Lakota and other Indians in the area. Let them have that portion of the Powder River region. Let's focus men and money on getting the railroad through the southern part of our territory. That's a use of our money that will benefit all of us!

March 1867  
McSwain Cross Ranch  
(Buck)

Sometimes being a newspaper editor, even a very small paper, is a good thing. The Fetterman Massacre was the powder keg I had been worried about since the end of the war. Suddenly the white folks around us were terrified that all Indians were going to rise up and kill all of them-in horrible ways.

I've almost given up trying to explain the Indian concept of war to whites. Whites think that women and children shouldn't be involved-though they don't apply that rule to Indian women and children). We see it as part of the process. Battles should be between men, but attacks on villages or mixed groups of Indians means fighting everyone. I've known some very fierce women fighters.

The purpose of my articles and editorial was to get folks to settle down. The Massacre wouldn't have happened if the officers had followed orders. But they were, according to what I'm reading, glory seeking. We don't need that out here.

I would love to see a real treaty that would close the Bozeman Trail, for as long as possible. The Indians are trying to save their way of life. I don't know if that's possible, but I salute their efforts.

December 1867  
Kansas and points west

Dear Buck and Maggie,

I've been busy. One of my jobs was to scout for General Winfield Scott and Lt. Col. George A. Custer. That was real interesting. It looks like Scott might run for President of the United States in 1877. So a lot of this trip was to make himself look good for the voters. I told him I'd vote for him, but really, it depends on who is running against him. President Lincoln I liked, but generally I have little use for politicians.

Since then I've gotten to know Lt. Col. Custer and his wife socially. They've had me over for dinner several times. They're interesting people. Cody was right. Custer's wife, Libbie, is trying to get him ready to run for office. With the help of her daddy, Senator Benton, they feel that George could run for President once he becomes more famous. I found Custer to be courteous and likable. But I'm not sure how smart he is. He really is vain about his appearance. I have to tell Cody about some of this. He makes Cody seem downright humble. Libbie Custer is a looker and know it. I've caught her looking me over a few times. No thank you! I would like to keep my relations with women simple.

It looks like I'll be working for the Army though part of 1868. I'd like to keep away from the Indian wars, but I'm not sure that's possible.

My new niece and her older brother are fine, along with the rest of the family. My niece looks like she'll be as pretty as my sister. Her daddy is going to be busy.

your friend,  
Jimmie

December 1867  
Central City, Colorado

Dear Maggie,

I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you sooner. Trying to raise two children, plus run a house is a whole lot more work than I imagined. I have no idea how my mother did it. Or how any mother does it for that matter. I'm real glad for the help Emma and Rachel give us.

You asked about the name of our newest child. We had a girls name picked out right away. We were going to name her after both of our mothers. Figuring out a boys name was much harder. Neither of us wanted to name him after our fathers. And we didn't have any other male relatives worth using the name of. So we finally decided to think about our friends.

Kid said it was up to me, so I chose James for a first name. We could call him Jamie. And then I got to thinking about Michael. I don't know if you knew him. After you went away to teach, Teaspoon hired some new riders. Michael was one of them. He thought he was hell on wheels. All he was, was young. He up and joined the Army shorty before my wedding.

Do you remember the young man who died in my arms just after my wedding ceremony? That was Michael. I think someone ought to remember him. I don't know if I ever got all the blood stains out of my wedding dress. So that's the story.

We had a nice Christmas. Mostly quiet. The menfolk were actually around most of the time, for a change. Little Sam is 3 now and understands what presents are. Training him about the real meaning of Christmas is going to take some doing. Both boys were such a blessing to have around. I may complain about all the work, but I wouldn't give either of them back. I hope you had a good Christmas season as well. Soon it will New Years and the quiet will be gone. But that's how it is.

My news. It's sooner than we had wanted, but I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant again. Kid's excited. He wants a girls this time, and so do I. The timing is a bit quick after Jamie, but as Emma says, "God's timing usually turns out best." I'm trusting she's right.

Your friend,  
Lou


	29. Chapter 29

Letters During the War  
Chapter 29

 **(Author's note: I apologize for ending on such a sad note. It was just the best place to stop. But we are rapidly approaching the reunion so take heart!)**

January 1868  
McSwain Cross Ranch  
(Buck)

I thought I'd note a few things that I think are important. I'll probably write about them in my little newspaper. Speaking of which, I got a lot more comment on my Fetterman's Massacre articles than I had anticipated. Folks in Laramie liked it, which surprised me. The feeling was that the two officers were foolish for falling into the trap. Real tragic that all of them were killed, but at least it brought about positive changes. The focus down south, of course, is putting in the Kansas Pacific Railroad.

The news from the outside world is that Congress agreed on Sewards arrangement to purchase Alaska from Russia. That is one huge bunch of real estate! Don't know if it will ever be worth the money we paid for it, but it does get Russia out of our part of the world.

More important to us is that we are now much closer to real Territorial status. With Nebraska becoming the 37th state last year, it may soon be our turn. One of the problems is lack of settlers. The railroad seems to be helping that. Interesting to me, the new town-city of Cheyenne has been declared our new Territorial capitol. Lots of folks from Laramie are moving there. Guess I'll have to visit next summer.

January 1868  
St. Louis, Missouri

I did it. I signed on with the U.S. Army again. Mostly I'm supposed to be a scout. Since I'm going to be working out of the Plains mostly, Lulu and I have decided to move her and Arta somewhere closer. Frankly, I think my wife just was finally ready to move out of her parents house. She's not too keen on moving out to the frontier, as she calls it, but we agreed that North Platte, Nebraska was a big enough town for her. I want to find my family a nice little house. Maybe hire a woman to come in and do the heavy house cleaning. I have just enough time to get my family moved before I have to report to duty.

your friend,  
William F. Cody

March 1868  
Kansas

Dear Buck and Maggie,

You'll never guess who I just got to spend time with? I was asked to do some prisoner transport for the military. There were several men to transport, so I asked for help. I got a Sergeant, 5 privates, and Cody. It was still a long trip, but it was nice spending time with my old bunk mate. He really hasn't changed much. He still spends money like it was water, when he has it. He told me that his wife has the house in her name and is pretty strict about his spending when she's there. Sounds like she just might be what he needs.

Otherwise things are going fine. I'm just busy doing what needs doing. I have been thinking that we really need to figure out when we're going to have that reunion we all talked about. Time keeps passing by.

your friend,  
Jimmie

May 1868  
Central City, Colorado

Dear Maggie,

You'll never guess what happened! Sam and Emma have adopted two children, Mary and Frederick, who we call Fred. Their father died in a mining accident about 6 months ago. Their mother died recently giving birth, along with the baby. We don't really have an orphanage here, so mostly folks take kids in when there's a need. Emma took one look at these two young ones and told Sam that they were going to raise them. Sam knows when not to argue.

This pregnancy is not as easy as the first two. I'm not sure why. Maybe it's a girl. I'm having to do a lot more resting. I was glad to hear that you're expecting again too. Hopefully you're having an easier time of it.

your friend,  
Lou

July 1868  
The Plains

Dear Buck and Maggie,

I finally have a nickname! At least, one I like. Here's the story. Since spring I've been doing a lot of hunting for the army and the railroad. Keeping the Kansas Pacific moving west takes a lot of men, and they eat. Mostly I've been hunting buffalo, since they provide a lot of meat. I'm naturally good at it. Folks started calling me "Buffalo Bill" on account of how good I was.

Well, there's another scout by the name of William Comstock who got upset and said that he was the real Buffalo Bill. So it was decided that we'd have a shooting contest to determine who got to keep the name. We had an 8 hour buffalo shooting contest. In the end, Comstock had 48 kills, but I had 68.

Folks were asking me what my secret was. I told them that I couldn't tell them, that a wise, old Indian had told me. But having a good rifle helps. I was using Lucretia Borgia, my Springfield Model 1863. She is one sweet rifle.

Jimmy said he'd write to you, but I got to spend some time with him a while back. I got assigned a prisoner transport and the federal marshall happened to be Jimmie. It was hard work, but I had a good time. We agreed that we need to choose up a date for our reunion. Now that we're all sort of in the area it ought to be easier. Once I know when, I can tell the Army not to schedule me any duty for those dates. They do owe me some leave.

Your friend,  
Buffalo Bill Cody

August 1868  
Central City, Colorado

Dear Buck and Maggie,

This is a letter I never wanted to have to write. Our little girl, our Mary Lucille, died after only being alive for 5 days. We're all heartbroken. Lou, my strength, seems broken. I still have to go to work somehow, so our friends and others from town have been bringing food and helping out with the boys.

Lou had a hard time with this pregnancy. Little Mary was sickly from birth. The doctor said he's seen several babies like Mary here in town. He thinks maybe the smoke from the mines may be causing the problem. Don't know. What I do know is that my beautiful little daughter is gone. And my beloved wife is so very sad.

your friend,  
Kid


	30. Chapter 30

Letters During the War  
Chapter 30

 **(Author's note: And with this chapter we have reached the end of this story. Soon I will have my research and organization done and I'll start on the story of the reunion. In personal news, my daughter did successfully have her baby. I am now a grandmother!**

September 1868  
McSwain Cross Ranch  
(Maggie)

My heart is broken for my friend Lou. To have and to loose a child is almost beyond imagination. My own pregnancy has gone very well. I should be giving birth sometime within the month.

We are looking at our own sorrow. Looks to the Heart, my Indian father is failing. I think he's hanging on so he can meet this child. It will be very hard to face life without his calm wisdom.

September 1868  
Lincoln City, Kansas

Dear Buck and Maggie,

I wish I could come out to visit you, but right now, I can't get the time off. It's been busy. The Lakota insisted that the Bozeman Trail be closed and the forts abandoned before Red Cloud would come in for treaty negotiations. That happened last month. Pretty much as soon as everyone was out of the forts, the Lakota burned them to the ground. We've been policing a lot of that.

I'm sure you heard that Wyoming is now a territory. Soon, you'll be living in a state. Maybe become all civilized. Hopefully not too civilized. In August I helped bring a group of 200 Cheyenne to Hays. None of us found out why until we got there. It seems there was a group of "excursionists" who paid good money to meet real "wild Indians." Seeing old Wild Bill was an added bonus, I guess. I'm thinking more and more that Cody's idea of bringing the Wild West to the East may be a money making proposition. And he could control how it affected our Indian friends.

Earlier this month I got wounded in the foot during a dust up with some Indians-and not the friendly sort. Ill be alright.

I've got a new assignment. I've been hired by the 10th Cavalry. We'll be operating out of Lincoln City, Kansas. The 10th is one of the new unit's of mostly black soldiers. I have no problems, so I guess that's why I got the job.

your friend,  
Jimmie

October 1868  
McSwain Cross Ranch  
Wyoming Territory

I am writing this, as my wife just doesn't have the heart. Our son, Noah Hunter Cross was born on September 27, 1868. He is a good looking boy. Both Noah and Maggie are fine. Maggie wanted me to name this boy. I'm sorry friends, but I wanted to honor Noah from our Pony Express days. He taught me a lot about handling prejudice with grace and strength. Hunter is, of course, after our friend and mentor, Teaspoon. I hope this son takes after both of these men.

And now we come to the sad part of this letter. After he looked at little Noah, Look to the Heart looked skyward and nodded. He spent the next three days talking to all of us, giving us last bits of advice and letting us know what he wanted us to do with his belongings. He chose to sleep that night out of doors, as he often did when he wanted to commune with the Great Spirit. His wife found him the next morning. The Great Spirit had taken him along, leaving the body behind.

This news was very hard on us all, but especially for my wife. Looks to the Heart was her father in everything but blood. He had been a rock of wisdom for me. I can't imagine how it was for her. Per his wishes, after his body had been burned, we took his ashes and the group of us traveled to a far part of our land. It was his favorite. He considered it the most holy part of our ranch. He wanted his ashes scattered there so he could continue to protect the holy lands of the Yellowstone River.

Your friend,  
Buck

November 1868  
Colorado

Dear Buck and Maggie,

I was sorry to hear about the loss of Looks to the Heart. I've shared the news with the Indians I know and they share your sorrow. Maggie, your father was known to be one of the most powerful shamans around. His loss is keenly felt. I was sad too when I heard about Kid and Lou loosing their baby daughter. A real shame.

But enough sad news. Congratulations on the birth of your son! I think the name is a wonderful one and I look forward to seeing him. Speaking of which…

My unit is currently stationed in Colorado and should be here until some time in 1869. I took some time off and headed over to Center City. They were all surprised and glad to see me. Kid and Lou's boys are growing like weeds! It was a good visit.

I've been thinking, and I talked this over with them, we really need to get together. I don't know about Cody's schedule, but the rest of us think we can make it up to your place (if you still want to host all of us) in early July of next year. What do you think?

your friend,  
Jimmie

Teton Gazette  
December 1868

Treaty of Fort Laramie Signed:by R. Buck Cross

Word has come in that Red Cloud of the Lakota Sioux and the United States government have signed a peace treaty. Called the Treaty of Fort Laramie, it gives control of the Powder River area to the Lakota and promises that whites will stay out of the area. The treaty creates a reservation area and an area to be preserved as a hunting reserve for the Indians. The Crow Indians, the former owners of the area were given reservation land elsewhere.

Chief Red Cloud refused to come to the treaty meetings until certain conditions were met. That included closing of the Bozeman Trail and the closing down of the three new Army forts in the area. Once the Army had left the forts, the Indians burned them to the ground.

Both sides left the meetings with hope that the treaty would hold and that there could be a lasting peace in the area.

January 1869  
North Platte, Nebraska

Dear Buck and Maggie,

Jimmie says that we should get together at your place early in July. I can do that. Unfortunately Lulu and Alta cannot make it, as my wife is expecting another child and doesn't want to travel. But I will be there with bells on!

your friend,  
William F. Cody

January 1869  
Center City, Colorado

Dear Buck and Maggie,

It's looking like all of us except Sam, Emma, and their kids will be heading up towards your place in early July. Somebody has to stay here and keep an eye on things. Rachel and I are really looking forward to it. I think it will be good for Lou too. She needs to get out of here for a while.

your friend (and hopefully godfather),  
Teaspoon Hunter

January 1869  
McSwain Cross Ranch

You are cordially welcome to a reunion of the former Pony Express staff of Rock Creek, Nebraska.

Location: McSwain Cross Ranch, Wyoming Territory

Time: The first week in July 1869

It's time! Bring your family.

Buck and Maggie Cross


End file.
